New Reality
by Brimstone Wolf
Summary: My name is Sayge, my memorie has finally returned. But I'm afraid that these dreams of my love being killed will come true. I will hunt this man down and kill him before he takes someone else that i love away from me. SaygeHiei
1. The Crimson Eyes

*Appears in a flash of fire* Okay let's get this started first of all I own only Sayge, Kiley, Guido and any other characters that I might introduce later. ^ . ^ They are mine so no stealing if you do be warned you will have one angry wolf on you're tail!! *Growls* If not then we will get along just fine! *Smiles*  
  
New Reality  
By: Brimstone Wolf  
  
Chapter One: The Crimson Eyes  
  
I hated my life; I lived in a dull unpleasant town with dull unpleasant people. My life just seemed to get worse day after day. Sure I had many friends I was even what you might call popular but nothing felt right. I felt like no matter where I was I didn't belong, my parents were always gone out touring the world. I can't remember the last time I was genuinely happy or smiled from true happiness. My friends never noticed that I was caught up in an act; even the day of my 17th birthday was an act. I smiled and laughed joked with my friends but inside I was crying. That day I will never forget, but not because of my friends or all of my presents for that day my life changed forever.  
  
I walked up the stairs of my house; I slept on the second floor. The walls were pure white that was until you got into my room. My walls were covered in forest green paint, I always felt like I was stepping into a forest. My bed was unmade the dark blue sheets scattered everywhere. My cat Guido ran to the edge of my bed and meowed at me plaintively. Guido was all black except for white paws, a white tip on his tail and a white muzzle with a black marks around his nose that looked strangely like a mustache. To me he was the only true friend I had, and I couldn't dream of going anywhere without him.  
  
I sat down on my bed and absentmindedly scratched Guido behind the ears, he started to purr and I let my mind wander. My eyes darted around my room, catching sight of my mirror. My eyes lingered there for a while as I observed my black hair, which I had just recently streaked with blue. Then my gaze went to my eyes, and for a moment I studied my eye color intently. They were bright yet still dark green, almost the color of fresh growing grass. My attention was ripped from the mirror as the phone rang, I scrambled to find the phone which was hidden under my manga's and other assorted papers. I finally caught sight of my phone I grabbed it. Thought for a moment, I argued with myself one part of my wanted to answer the other part didn't eventually I gave up and answered the phone. "Hello." I said. "Sayge." Said an excited voice. "Oh hello Kiley." I answered holding the phone away to protect my ears from Kiley's loud and excited voice.  
  
"Hey Sayge do you wanna go to a movie with me tonight." Kiley said her voice calming down slightly. I sighed, "No Kiley, I'm to tired I think I'll just turn in for the night." I said with just the right hint of disappointment to let her know I was sorry for missing the movie. "Oh, okay." Kiley said her voice sounding sad and let down. "Maybe tomorrow." Kiley said hopefully. "Sure." I said knowing that I probably wouldn't. "Great, see you tomorrow, gotta go bye." Kiley said her excitement evident in her voice. "Bye." I said and then hung up the phone. I really did like Kiley but her ever-chipper ness made me realize how sad I truly was. I looked up from where my phone was and caught sight a big sky blue penny bank.  
  
One my birthday last year Kiley had given it to me, along with Guido of course she had checked with my parents first to make sure I could have him. So it is because of her that I don't feel so alone anymore. There was something about the piggy bank that screamed magic maybe it was its decoration it had moons and stars all over it. It could also be the words written on it. 'Place a penny in the slot. Close you're eyes and wish a lot. You're sweetest dreams will all come true. So just imagine it's up to you.' Every time I saw those words I got hopeful, I had the strangest sensation that there was truth in those words. So ever since my 16th birthday I had places a penny in the slot whether I had a wish or not. Some came true while some did not, but still for a year I kept this up.  
  
Tonight I was to wish a wish, I had wished many times before. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a penny. I stared at the simple ness of the penny for a few moments. Would this really be the night that my wish came true, could the simplest of things change my life forever? I crossed over to my bed and placed the penny in the slot before I let it fall I closed my eyes and silently prayed please let this be the night. Then I let the penny go, it seemed to take forever like one of those moments where time seems to stand still. The dull clink that, that penny made was like the sound of the most beautiful bell I had ever heard. Like a bell that rings when salvation comes. I sat on the bed and absentmindedly turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. My mind wasn't on the TV so soon I stopped and concentrated on the sound that, that penny made.  
  
I had never heard anything like it and that it came from a penny made it all the more strange. My concentration was shattered when I realized that I had stopped on my favorite channel and the theme song to my favorite anime was playing. The theme song to Yu Yu Hakusho. 'I wish.' I thought to myself, 'that I could be there with those people. It would be so much better, so much fun sure a little dangerous but hey danger is exciting.' I lay back in my bed staring at the ceiling. Guido lay down next to me purring gently I reached over and petted him, I felt my eyes start to drop and I yawned sleepily. It had been a long day, and maybe tomorrow things will be different. My eyes shut tight and I slipped into a dream world. Not knowing how right I was.  
  
I don't know how long I slept, but I opened my eyes and blinked in the sunlight. I was confused at first how did so much sunlight get into my room and then finally I could see around me. I was laying on the grass and their were trees all around me, I wasn't scared at all especially when I felt Guido next to me, I pulled him into my lap and sat up staring around at the forest. The beauty of it enchanted me; somehow I new my wish had come true. My life was to change, and I wanted to meet in head on. I jumped to my feet birds were singing all around me as though they were rejoicing with me. I smiled for the time since I could remember and ran around in circles through the grass and the flowers.  
  
I collapsed onto the ground laughing and smiling brightly. I basked in the suns gently heat, through all of my antics I had yet to notice another figure standing at a fair distance from me. I laughed brightly and then began to roll in the grass, "Guido." I yelled and heard the sounds of his paws rustling through the grass towards me. In one movement I swept him into my arms and hugged him tightly, "It came true." I said hugging him against my chest tight. He meowed and began to squirm I let him go and he ran after a butterfly I laughed at his playful antics and then I began to sing.  
  
"Maybe I'd be better on my own. No one seems to understand me. It's easier for me to be alone. But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty. I've been all over the world. I've seen a million different places. But through the crowds and all the faces, I'm still out there looking for you. Ohhh. Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never, knowing at all. What is the chance of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait forever? I write about the things I'll never know, and I can't find a moment just to slow down. It makes me think I'll never have the chance, to figure out what its all about. So tell me what it's all about. Cause where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never, knowing at all. What is the change of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait forever? Ohh. yeah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, oohh. Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never ever, knowing at all. And I still don't know? Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never ever, knowing at all. What is the chance of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait, or do I have to wait, or do I have to wait forever? Oooohh, yeah." I finished and then laughed and ran blindly, just to run.  
  
I felt the wind rushing around me blowing through my hair, I laughed and then I hit something hard and tumbled forward. "Ow." I said and then opened my eyes I was staring into someone's deep crimson eyes. It was then I realized with embarrassment that was on top of him I blushed horribly but found I couldn't take my eyes away from his. He seemed the same way and just gazed into mine. I was sitting on his chest, I realized then I was only inches away from his lips. His eyes darted back and forth taking in everything about me, I did the same he had black hair that stuck up and he seemed to be pretty short. "I uhh..." I said staring intently into those crimson eyes.  
  
That seemed to jar him out of something he blinked and then his gaze seemed to almost focus on me. I stared at him trying to regain what had just been there but whatever it was it was long gone. I had a horrible feeling that he had changed in a second. I jumped to my feet and brushed myself off, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there my name is Sayge." I said looking up from the ground to see his eyes they were different colder darker. My eyes widened fearfully at this change in him, I was so scared that I didn't notice anything else. He glared at me and then he seemed to almost disappear. I stared at the spot where he had been suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, remembering my self-defense class I grabbed the hand and then flung the person over my shoulder.  
  
To my surprise it was a different boy he had short black hair and was much taller than the other one. I stared at him for a second and then it all came to me, 'Yuske.' I thought. "Oh I am so sorry." I said running over to him and helping him up. "But you can never be to careful." I said hoping he would forgive me. To my surprise he laughed, "Well I wasn't expecting that." He said laughing up at me. I smiled, "My name is Sayge." I said. The boy stopped laughing and smiled, "Mine is Yuske." He said. "Guido." I called and my cat trotted over to me, I picked him up and then turned back to Yuske a thought coming into my mind. "Hey um. I'm new here and to tell you the truth I don't have a place to stay do you know anywhere where I could stay?" I asked hoping to god that he could help me.  
  
His smile faded slightly, "Why don't you have a place to stay Sayge." He asked. I sighed, how in the hell am I supposed to tell him I magically appeared her. "Well you see. I'm an orphan my parent's died and I left home. I really need a place to stay but just for a couple of days and then I'll find my own home." I said smiling at Yuske. His smile returned, "You can stay with Keiko maybe." He said. I let out the breath I had been holding, "Oh thank you Yuske." I said and hugged him. He laughed again. "Ahh, it's nothing well let's go see what Keiko thinks of that." He said and then he walked off. I followed him eager on meeting Keiko.  
  
We walked in silence my mind on those crimson eyes and the bearer of them. What had caused that change in him? "Keiko." Yelled Yuske. I looked up to see a girl coming towards us waving she was very pretty and had brown hair. "Hi." She said when she saw me. "Hi my name is Sayge, nice to meet you Keiko." I said smiling brightly the crimson eyes momentarily forgotten. "Hi Sayge." Said Keiko smiling back. "Hey um. Keiko can I ask you a favor?" I asked my smile disappearing. Keiko nodded, "Yes of course." She said looking at me intently still smiling. "Well I was wondering if I could stay with you till I can get a place of my own." I asked meeting her gaze trying to plead with my eyes. "Of course you can." Keiko said smiling. "REALLY." I said surprised and shocked. "You're a life savor, Keiko." I said and then hugged her.  
  
She laughed, "You're welcome, you wanna go shopping?" Keiko asked. My eyes lit up at the word shopping, "I love shopping." I said and then grabbed a hold of her arm and we ran into the nearest store. Yuske stood behind and then he soon disappeared off to do his work. I looked at all of the clothes and finally I found something that suited me, I grabbed a crimson red tank top. I bought it and some other clothes with Keiko's help that is since I only had American money. We walked out of the store and were heading to her home, the two of us talking intently. "America, wow what's it like?" Keiko asked me. I smiled, "Well the place I lived in was boring but it's not to bad I like it here though." I said laughing at her confused face.  
  
"So Keiko what is with you and Yuske?" I asked smiling at her. Keiko instantly blushed, "Well um. nothing really." He stuttered. "Liar." I taunted playfully. "Sayge." Keiko said blushing even worse. I laughed and then Keiko ran at me, I dodged and then froze I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. "Sayge." Screamed Keiko I spun around and caught sight of the crimson eyes, before I was flung into a wall. I could hear Keiko's running footsteps; I opened my eyes blood was streaming into my eyes. He was in front of me his crimson eyes dark like before he was still like the last time I had seen him. He pulled me over his shoulder and then jumped into the air he was moving so fast that I couldn't see anything but blurs.  
  
"What?" I barely made out before he landed and dropped my painfully on the ground. He pulled out a sword and drew it up ready to hit me with it. Luckily for me I was quicker I rolled out of the way and got to me feet. He looked surprised for an instant and then he jumped at me with the sword drawn again I dodge. It was then he made the mistake to grab me around the neck. I grabbed his arm pulled it down slipped my foot behind his tripped him and then threw him over me. He landed with a loud crunch on the cement.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled getting to his feet. "I told you my name is Sayge." I screamed glaring at him with all of my fury. "Fuck." I heard him growl. "I grabbed the wrong one." He said then he looked me up and down, "But perhaps this will work out better. Come here." He called holding out his hand. There was no way in hell I was going to go to him willingly. I got into a fighting stance, "No way in hell." I hissed my voice angry. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Fine then I'll take you by force." He said and then jumped at me. I dodged easily he was quick but I was just as quick as he was.  
  
Something happened at that exact moment it was just as before he jumped at me, I dodged but slipped on something and tumbled forward on top of him again. His sword went flying from the force of the hit, I again opened my eyes to see his deep crimson ones but his time fate decided to play a little trick on us. The force of the hit pushed his lips against mine, we were kissing just slightly but nonetheless kissing.  
  
Authors Notes: Chapter one is done. *howls* Oh for those of you who might be a little confused about this story it is written in first person view and yes it's a Sayge/Hiei fic. I love Hiei *sighs contentedly* errr. Now what was I going to say. Oh yes, Sayge is a based a lot on me, but something's are different. Oh and I do not own the song Where are now? Poor Sayge keeps winding up in interesting positions doesn't she? Anyways please read and review oh and if you think I should change the name do help me cause that's the best I can think of. This is my first fanfic so be nice I will accept flames just none overboard please!!!! Thanxs Ohhh.. Almost forgot, I have to thank my friend Roxa for her help in my story. Thank you. R&R Also If you love Hiei Please Join my group Hiei Lovers!!! Email me and I'll tell you how to get there!! PLEASE!!!!! Must be going now bye. *Disappears in a flash of fire* 


	2. Interesting Perdicaments

*Appears in a flash of fire* Hey all, well I'm on Chapter two already. *Smiles* Anyways do I really have to say it. Sayge, Guido, Kiley, Kayden. Mine. If you steal *flashes fangs* we will have problems. If not then well get along just fine *smiles* Now on with the fanfic.  
  
New Reality  
By: Brimstone Wolf  
  
Chapter Two: Interesting Predicaments  
  
I stared up at my captor while he stared down at me; his eyes were intense burning into my own. I could not would not take my eyes off of him. Warnings seeped into my mind, but I blocked them out. I couldn't break the connection we had made, under any circumstances. Who knew what might happen if it was broken. Most likely involving that sword and me. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into in fact I didn't remember this guy being in Yu Yu Hakusho before. I ran over the characters in my head and then I saw him, the short one with the black hair and crimson eyes. What is his name I racked my brain, but it didn't come to me.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, my focus drew back into his eyes. "My name is Sayge." I whispered expecting anything fearing the worse. "Are you really human?" he then asked his eyes burning into my own. "Yes." I whispered, wanting to turn away from him. "Are you sure?" he said his voice dark and mysterious. My eyes went wide, "Well I should be I doubt my parent's are anything other than human." I said louder. "Although they never did seem to have time for me." I whispered under my breath knowing instantly he had heard me. His eyes widened, "But how are you so fast?" he asked looking really confused. "Huh? I don't think I'm that fast." I said staring deep into those eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash, and someone yelled, "Where are you Hiei." In the space of two seconds he grabbed my around the waist and jumped into the air just as something landed right where we had been. "You saved me." I whispered. He didn't look at me, but he did tighten his grip. Yuske ran into the room a girl with light blue hair was right behind him. I realized that he had regained his sword it was in his hand, but somehow I knew he wouldn't use it on me. "Let Sayge go." Yelled Yuske. I looked down on him, he stared up at me realizing with confusion that my capture hadn't hurt me and was in fact holding me around the waist and standing on a box.  
  
"Sayge." Yelled Yuske, I locked eyes with him as my capture tightened his grip on me slightly. "Hiei let her go." Screamed Yuske his eyes angry. "Hiei." I whispered, again he didn't look at me but his grip tightened for a moment and then loosened. "Fine take her." He yelled and then threw me. I gave him one last frightened look and fell. I landed in someone's arms. "Sayge." Said Yuske's voice. I opened my eyes. "Yuske." I said and hugged him. He smiled, "Now then I'll deal with you Hiei." He growled and let me down I ran to the girl with the blue hair. "Are you okay?" she asked me worry evident in her voice. "He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked staring me straight in the eyes. "No in fact I was to fast for him." I whispered not going to tell her about what had happened.  
  
Her eyes went wide, "You were to fast for him?" she said surprise etched into her voice. I nodded, "Yeah what's the big deal with me being able to keep up with him?" I asked. She just stared at me, "My name is Botan." She said changing the subject calmly. "Mine is Sayge." I whispered, she gave me one last look before turning back to the fight. While we had been talking they had started I realized in confusion that Yuske couldn't really keep up with Hiei. She also say that he had shed his bandage on his forehead, their was a eyes there. "It's a Jagan." Whispered Botan pointing to the eye. I nodded and continued to watch the fight.  
  
Hiei had knocked Yuske to the ground, "You should feel special I have never taken my demon form for a human." And then he turned green and eyes sprouted all over his body. "Green." I whispered and a flash of bright green eyes came to me. A voice spoke but it was a voice I didn't remember, "My daughter, you are a healer never forget that." Suddenly pain began to shoot up all around me I fell to the ground. Botan knelt beside me, "I knew it." She whispered. My whole body felt like it was on fire, suddenly it all subsided I opened my eyes I was starring up at Botan her eyes went wide momentarily and then she nodded. "What is it Botan?" I asked she looked at me and then smiled, "You're a healer I knew it."  
  
"A healer?" I asked confused, "You heal people," she said. I looked at her, "you mean I'm a demon." "Well part I think," she said and then smiled. "You can heal people with a single touch, but you can only get energy through a kiss." She said. I nodded and then looked up at Yuske and Hiei fighting. Hiei was standing over Yuske, "I'll give you a choice I can kill you or I can turn you into a demon whichever you prefer." Hiei said laughing slightly. I looked at him I couldn't' believe what he was saying. "Yuske." I whispered suddenly I was glowing green. Botan backed away from me. "Now what." I said. Botan's eyes went wide, "I don't know." She said truthfully.  
  
Then it all came to me, "My father was a healer, My mother a fighter." I whispered. Before anyone could stop me I jumped into the fight it was my mothers blood pumping deep within me calling to me to save him. I jumped in front of Yuske and spread my arms out, "I wont let you hurt him." I growled. Hiei looked at me confused for a moment and then went to bring the sword down I dodged and was in front of Yuske pressing him against the back. I reached back and touched his stomach with my hands and concentrated on his wounds I felt them heal. I nodded at no one and then jumped into the air.  
  
Hiei looked up at me he wasn't paying any attention to Yuske. "Never take you're eyes away from a fight." Yelled Yuske running at Hiei. Hiei swung his sword out and was about to hit Yuske when a person with red hair got into the fight. The sword hit him in the stomach. "Kurama." Whispered Yuske and then Kurama grabbed his chest and threw blood at Hiei into his Jagan on his forehead. I jumped down grabbed Kurama and dragged him over to Botan. I could feel energy pumping through me I looked at Kurama. "Will you be okay?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me, "I think so I avoided the vital organs." He said looking at me confused. I touched his stomach and concentrated I felt a tremendous amount of power and pulled it out I felt power leaving me. I healed him completely he looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you." Meanwhile Yuske had knocked Hiei out and had come over to me, "how did you do that?" He asked looking at the healed Kurama. "I'm a healer and that makes me part demon." I whispered. He smiled and then hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay." I smiled "I'm perfectly fine." I said and then yawned. "Well a little tired but other than that I'm fine." I said as everyone started laughing.  
  
Instead of Keiko I went to live with Kurama, he insisted that I stay there instead of trying to go out and buy my own house. I agreed finally he told his mother that I needed a place to stay and she agreed. The next day Kurama and me were lounging about in his house when Botan came in she looked at me and smiled. "Kurama do you think you're mother would mind another house guest." She asked. Kurama shook his head, "I don't think she would mind why?" he asked. Botan smiled slightly, "well um. I have another house guest." She said smiling at the two of us. We nodded, "who is it." I asked smiling. She looked at me and then frowned slightly, "Well you'll see." And then she left. There was a knock on the door and I jumped up and ran to the door I flung it open and about fell over from shook. There stood the black haired crimson-eyed Hiei.  
  
I stared for a second and then turned away, "Guido." I called. Nodded at Kurama and went upstairs to my room. I entered my new room, it reflected me really well the room was somewhat dark, it was the color of dark red, the bed sheets were black satin and the furniture was dark brown. Guido jumped up and laid down on my bed, I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling it had only been two days since I had been here and yet I was starting to feel like I belonged. There was a shark rap at my door, "Come in." I called. I was expecting Kurama and was shocked when I saw it was Hiei.  
  
He looked around the room, "It's dark." He said his voice hiding something. I looked at him intently, "I like it like this." I whispered and then yawned openly. "Kurama said to come get you that were going shopping." Hiei said his voice somewhat angry. "Why?" I asked looking up at him. "Cause we are going to go to school." He growled. I looked at him. "School here." I said and then smiled. "Okay I love shopping." I said and then jumped up. Guido opened one eye lazily yawned and then went back to sleep. "Come on Hiei." I said almost running out the door but he caught my wrist tightly.  
  
"Sayge." He said not glaring but not looking too happy, "Can I stay with you?" he asked, "Kurama's room is to bright and it smells like roses." He said looking slightly embarrassed. I blushed horribly, "I suppose so but you'll have to sleep on the floor." I said trying to keep from turning as red as a tomato. He nodded and then let go of my wrist. "Come on." I said and ran down the stairs. I jumped down the last step and ran into the living room Kurama was sitting there and he was laughing horribly. "What?" I asked looking confused. He smiled at me, "Have a good night sleep tonight." Then he began to crack up again. "Kurama." I said turning bright red, "How did you know?" I asked blushing. "Let's just say I have excellent hearing." He said and finally stopped laughing.  
  
I glared at him still blushing slightly; He looked at me trying not to crack up again. "I'm sorry, it's just funny." He said. I glared back without saying a word, "Oh look Sayge I'm sorry." He said trying to get me to turn around. I spun around, "I forgive you on one condition." I said holding up one finger. He nodded, "what is it he asked. "That you buy me all my clothes." I said pointing at him still glaring. He nodded, "Okay I will." I turned around, smiling big. "Okay then I forgive you." I said and at that Hiei can down the stairs looking confused. "Ready." I said looking at the two boys. Kurama nodded while Hiei grumbled angrily.  
  
As we walked down the street Kurama and Hiei on either side of me, girls glared at me while guys stared. Hiei growled at the guys somewhat, which made me look at him, he looked really angry but he wasn't glaring at me or Kurama he was glaring at the guys we passed. "Hiei." I whispered he brought his eyes up from the guy that had just passed to my face, "what's wrong." I asked smiling. He looked away, "Nothing." He said and continued to walk. Well fine then I smirked two can play at that. A really cute guy with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes passed. I gave one look at Hiei smirked and stopped Kurama and Hiei continued to walk for a while. While I walked up to the guy, "Hi." I said smiling warmly at him.  
  
He looked at me his eyes wide, and then he smiled back. "Hi." He said back. "My name is Sayge. What's yours?" I said taking a glance up ahead Kurama had stopped and was looking at me Hiei was still walking glaring at the guys that passed. "HIEI." I yelled he turned around realized I was way behind him and then ran straight into a pole. I burst out laughing along with Kurama. "My name is Kayden." Said the guy. I smiled at him, "Cool, well must be going bye." I waved and then ran up to Kurama who was on the floor laughing.  
  
I smiled at Hiei "you really must watch were you are going. " I said and started laughing again. Hiei glared at Kurama, and me while we stopped laughing. I smirked, "Ahh... come on don't get angry." I said and then saw a records store. "MUSIC." I yelled and ran into the store. I ran over to my favorite section of music I was really into rock and some punk. I looked at all of the cds. Kurama appeared next to me, "What are you looking at?" he asked. I picked up a copy of the Evanescence cd and showed it to him. "Oh okay." He said smiling slightly, "I'll be over there." He said and pointed to a store across the road. You and Hiei come get me when you're done." I nodded and then looked around. "Where's Hiei?" I asked. Kurama smiled and pointed to the hard rock section I smiled, "Should of known." And then went about looking at the cds.  
  
I looked over at Hiei he seemed to be interested in a cd, but I saw him glare at a guy that whistled. I smirked, now where is something with a good beat. I thought. I saw the cd with Sean Paul and Blue Contrells breath. I smirked grabbed it and put it under the automatic listener. And hit play. I began to move to the music swinging my hips to the beat, guys who passed stared Hiei finally looked up from the cd and saw me. I watched at his eyes widened and then I turned away and smirked pulled the headphones off, grabbed that cd and then saw a cd that I had never heard before. 12 Stones huh? I thought and then put it in the listener. It was a pretty cool cd so I grabbed it and the cd with breathe on it then I picked up Evanescence and walked over to Hiei. He had Linkin Park Meteora in his hands.  
  
"Hey." I said he turned to me. Looked at my three cds and then smirked, "Do you got enough money for those?" he asked. I smiled, "A lot you know my parent's were rich I and I have a lot of there money still. I stuck out my tongue at him you ready to go now? I asked smiling widely. He nodded and then we walked up to the counter. I paid the clerk and then smiled at Hiei, he glared and bought his cd. "Oh damn." I said remembering I didn't have a cd player anymore. "Come with me Hiei." I said and grabbed his hand and drug him into a store that had electronics. Surprisingly he didn't fight I walked right over to the cd players. I saw a really nice looking boom box I grabbed it and paid the clerk.  
  
Called to Hiei and walked out the door. We ran over to the store Kurama was in. It was a book store, I drug Kurama in the door the clerk who was a guy smiled at my and then frowned when he realized I had a hold of Hiei's hand. I let go of his hand and looked for Kurama, I saw his red hair and walked up next to him, "Ready to go fox." I said. A girl glared at me and then looked at Kurama smiling. The guy that was with her stared at me, I grabbed Kurama's hand, "Come on fox before Hiei, get's annoyed and kills someone." I said Kurama nodded and then we left the store.  
  
Hiei was behind us; I turned around and looked at him my bags swinging. "Hiei." I called he looked at me confusion etched on his face. "Can you carry my boom box?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, but grumbled and grabbed it from me. "Thank you." I said and then blew him a kiss and turned around. Soon Kurama was on one side and Hiei on the other like before. I smiled getting an idea I turned to Hiei. He was looking straight ahead at two guys who were talking and looking at me. When we walked by then I felt something pinch my ass. I spun around, handed Kurama my bag with my cds in it.  
  
I walked straight up to the two of them, glared at then worse than I had ever glared at a guy in my life. "Hey hottie." They said looking my up and down. My eyes narrowed horribly but then I got the best idea in the word. "Hiei." I called sweetly he looked at me confused. I pouted my lips, knowing the two guys were staring at me again. "What?" he asked looking at me confused. That was when he caught sight of the two guys. One of then slapped me on my ass my mouth went open and I turned back around to them my eyes angry and growling deep in my throat.  
  
Before I could do a thing though Hiei was by my side Kurama was holding my bag with the boom box in it. Hiei was getting angry I could tell he was almost shaking with anger, "Don't you touch her." He growled glaring horribly at the two of them. He seemed reaching for something, "No." I said loud enough that he would know what I was saying. He didn't stop, "NO." I said louder. He still didn't stop well this is my last option. I said and then turned him around to face me stared him straight in the eyes and pushed my lips against his.  
  
I felt him calm against my touch, his breathing slowed and his power settled back down. I pulled away grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Kurama he seemed to be dazed his expression was hazy. We better get him home before someone get's hurt, I said Kurama nodded and we went back to Kurama's home. "Where should I put him?" Kurama asked he had grabbed Hiei who was still dazed and didn't seem to know where he was going. "Put him in my room." I said and followed him up the stairs Kurama sat him on my bed and then left. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said and then left the room. Grabbed my boom box and set it up then I looked at my three cds and grabbed the Evanesnse cd and played it. I put it on number 11 and then turned back around. Hiei was looking at me his eyes weren't hazy anymore.  
  
I smiled at him and then sat down on the bed and lay back letting the song come over me. "Why did you stop me?" He growled. I sat up and looked at him, "Because I couldn't let you kill someone." I said glaring at him. "But" he said and then shut up looking at me. "Look Hiei, I can deal with things like that on my own I really can." I said. He gaped at me, "Why did you call me then?" he growled. I glared at him, "I was being playful I didn't know they were going to do that." I said and then turned away from him. "Why did you kiss me?" he said. I blushed but didn't turn back around, "It was the only way I could get you're attention." I said and then began to scratch Guido behind the ear. "You were so far gone, I yelled at you to stop but you didn't I had to." I said and then sighed slightly.  
  
I heard Kurama get out of the shower and said "Bye." To Hiei and then left. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel I stripped down into nothing and then got in the shower. I let the warm drops on water hit my skin. I shut my eyes tight, it had only been two days since my life had changed and already I had looked death in the eyes and kissed a killer. Wow life sure is exciting I thought bitterly. I washed my hair and then turned off the water but I was still so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open. I stepped out of the shower and turned around I gasped and tried to cover myself, "Oh hell." I groaned Hiei was standing there his eyes wide staring at me.  
  
*Rolls around on the floor laughing* Poor Sayge and Hiei for that matter, running into the pole. *Tries to stop laughing* Now what will Sayge do? We shall see next chapter, Hiei must really start paying attention to things. Does he seem really out of character he is still somewhat his normal self but he talks more I guess oh well? It's hard to write a romance fic with Hiei in his normal character. I swear though I'm trying. errr, anyways it's only been two days and yet many odd things have happened. I wonder what will happen tonight, poor Sayge has to share a room with Hiei. *Smirks* Well, I must be going remember if you want to join my group Hiei Lovers, then ask me and I'll tell you how to get there PLEASE!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! LATERS *disappears in a flash of fire* 


	3. The Wolf Within

*Appears in a flash of fire* Hey all, well I'm on Chapter three Yeah. *Smiles* Anyways do I really have to say it. Sayge, Guido, Kiley, Kayden. Mine. If you steal *flashes fangs* we will have problems. If not then well get along just fine *smiles* Now on with the fanfic.  
  
New Reality  
By: Brimstone Wolf  
  
Chapter Three: The Wolf Within  
  
I tried the best to cover myself up and then I gave up, Hiei just continued to stare for a moment before he saw how angry I was. He ran from the room, I pulled my towel on grabbed my curling iron and ran after him. I caught up with him easily and started beating him on the head with the curling iron. "How dare you not knock?" I screamed and hit him harder. He put his hands over his head and tried to run away from me. "Get back here." I screamed and hit him harder on the head. Kurama came into the room and saw me in a towel hitting Hiei over the head with a curling iron and Hiei running away from me screaming.  
  
I was angrier than I had ever been in my life so angry that I was shaking. Hiei was examining his head while I stomped up the stairs away from the two of them. I came to my door, and opened it shut the door tossed the towel off and dug into my closet for pajamas. I found a black tank top and really short crimson shorts. I pulled them on brushed out my hair and then went to the bathroom to dry my hair. I walked back to my room, Hiei stood in front of the door knocking. "Behind you stupid." I growled. He spun around and looked at me wide eyed and then he got angry. His eyes narrowed, but I was too angry to be afraid and my anger toppled his easily.  
  
I pushed past him fuming and went into my room, he followed me it was then that I remembered that he was sharing a room with me. I turned on my boom box Evanescence's Haunted filled the room. I shut my eyes letting the lyrics take me over. I opened my eyes Hiei was gone, but the door was open. I had no idea what I was going to do, sure I had wished for this and I was going to have to deal with it. My mind drifted back to how I had used to feel right now I felt like I belonged I felt like this was where I was always meant to be. I looked up at the door Hiei walked in a blanket and a pillow in his hands he sat it down on the floor. I watched, as he seemed to make a little bed for himself. "Hiei." I said looking over at him. He looked up at me from what he was doing.  
  
I smiled down at him, "You don't have to sleep on the floor." I said gently. His eyes widened momentarily and then he said, "But you said." "Forget what I said." I said cutting him off. He nodded and then crossed over to sit on the bed. We both just sat there for a moment not saying anything, or even looking at each other. "Look, I'm going to go talk to Kurama I'll be back." I said getting ready to leave. Hiei caught my wrist; I looked down at him, "Yes." I said trying to sound kind. He looked down, "Never mind." He said and then let go of my wrist I walked out the door without another word. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Kurama was standing there giving me the strangest look.  
  
"Don't ask." I said and then him and me began to laugh. "You like him don't you." Kurama whispered softly. I gapped up at him, "I uh. I um." I stuttered. Kurama smiled and then left the room. I went back upstairs pondering Kurama's question did I like Hiei? I came into the room and saw Hiei sitting on the bed his gaze focused on me. I crossed over to the other side of him. "It's late and I'm tired, see you tomorrow." I said and then got into bed and pulled the covers over me. Hiei walked over to the light switch and turned it off, and then I felt him get into the covers to. "Guido." I called and felt Guido jump up on the bed. Guido came up by my head and lay down in between Hiei and me. I smiled at the silly cat and then fell asleep.  
  
*Sayge's Dream*  
  
A dark forest surrounded me; I looked around but could see nothing. The moon shinned down on me making my black hair glitter brightly. A figure stepped out from behind a tree it was Hiei. He lounged against the tree smirking slightly. I gapped at him confused, and startled by that smirk. He crossed over to me and then suddenly the dream changed. Everything went black suddenly candles appeared. A beautiful woman with black hair and sapphire eyes stood in front of a candle a man with black hair and green eyes was next to her. They were grasping each other's hand. "It is for the best." Whispered the dark haired male. The woman started crying, "But my daughter our Sayge." The woman whispered tears falling from her eyes. "Now, now, my love everything will be okay." Whispered the man putting his arm around the woman's shoulders. The woman continued to cry, "Good bye my little one always know that we love you." The two whispered at the same time and then they disappeared. Then the dream changed again everything went black and then crimson two figures laid on the ground blood covering them there eyes open wide in death the females eyes were sapphire the males were green.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"NO." I screamed and woke up I was breathing hard, Hiei sat up and looked at me. "Are you okay." He asked. I turned to him tears streaming down my checks, "Mother father." I whispered and then burst into tears. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Hiei's hand on my shoulder he was out from under the covers looking at me intently. "It was just a bad dream." I whispered looking at him. "About you're parents." He asked. I nodded, "I saw them and candles they were sad about leaving me and then I saw them dead." I whispered my voice breaking and the tears falling again.  
  
Hiei moved closer to me and then I felt him wipe my tears away gently, I looked up at him surprised that he would do such a thing. "It will be okay." He whispered kindly. I was amazed that he could do such a thing he was being kind. I had never seen him like this. Hiei the person that kidnapped me and tried to kill me was wiping my tears away and whispering words of comfort. My tears slowed and I looked up at him meeting his eyes, confused as to what had brought about this change. He stared back at me both of us searching each other's eyes for something.  
  
Suddenly I was tired my eyes shut and I laid back my mind on everything that had happened today and then blissfully everything disappeared. I feel back into sleep, the tears still on my face.  
  
*Sayge's Dream*  
  
I saw them the people I thought had been my parent's for 17 years. I looked at them, as they were getting ready to go somewhere again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, my father raced out of the room to answer. I heard him muttering, "It's probably Sayge." Under his breath. It was then that I realized that this was no dream it was more what was happening now at home. My father opened the door and then screamed and ran. He raced back to my mother and then locked the door. "I've come for the girl where is the girl." Yelled an angry voice. "We don't know." Screamed my mother and father at the same time. "Then you are of no use to me anymore, die." Yelled the voice I saw a flash of black light and then everything disappeared. Blood was everywhere and there were my parent's their eyes wide open in death blood covering them and then there was a cruel laugh. "I will find you Sayge you can't hide from me forever." Said the voice and then everything went black.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Again I woke up screaming, "Someone is after me." I said panting. "Someone wants me." I said tears coming again, "They must have killed my parents, and now they just killed my foster parent's." I said bursting into tears again. The door opened and in walked Kurama, "What is going on Sayge." He said his voice sounding confused and sad. I leaned against Hiei, "Someone wants me they've killed my parents and my foster parents." I whispered. Kurama looked up at me his eyes wide, "Who are they." He asked looking at me intently. "I don't know." I whispered knowing he could hear me and then I burst into tears again. Hiei put him arm around me to my surprise and then he pulled me close to him. Trying his best to comfort me. "They all died because of me." I whispered and cried harder. "It's not you're fault." Hiei whispered softly his voice kind and gentle.  
  
"But if it wasn't for me they would be alive." I whispered tears streaming down my cheek. "I'm going to go get Yuske and Kuwabara." Said Kurama leaving Hiei and me there alone again. "I don't know why he wants me." I said crying even harder. Hiei started to wipe my tears away, "It will be okay." He whispered and then he brought my head up to look into his eyes. "I mean the only powers I have are to heal right?" I whispered looking at him trying not to cry anymore. "I believe so." Hiei whispered. "Then why would he want me?" I said almost bursting into tears again. "I don't know." Said Hiei truthfully. I leaned into Hiei trying to keep the tears at bay, he didn't move or say anything so I got as close to him as I could.  
  
I sat there for about an hour before the door opened again and in walked Yuske and a boy with red hair. He took one look at me and then he saw Hiei sitting there. Hiei was glaring openly at the boy his arms around me trying to keep me from bursting into tears again. Kurama had already told them the story from what I got, they all looked at me. Hiei pulled me closer as the tears started to fall again, "I will kill him." I growled anger rising. "Now is not the time for that." Hiei whispered into my ear gently. I stopped his voice calmed me strangely. My eyes began to shut but I forced them open afraid that I would have another dream. I felt Hiei pull me into his lap and I just wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his shoulder. I felt my eyes drop shut and then I was off in a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
My eyes fluttered open, something was making noise, I sat up and looked over towards the door Hiei was standing there he turned to me smiled slightly and then nodded and left the room. I got out of the bed and crossed over to my closet I started digging into the closet I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top that matched my eyes. After I was dressed I grabbed my brush and began pulling it through my hair. My mind wandered back to Kurama's question yesterday. "You like him don't you." His voice whispered into my head. I sat their still absentmindedly brushing my hair. I remembered how Hiei had been before and then how he was acting now I remembered how gently he was last night and my heart fluttered slightly. "I do like him." I whispered quietly and then I dropped the brush took one look at myself in the mirror smiled and left the room.  
  
I ran down the stairs and then walked into the living room Hiei, Yuske, Kurama, and the boy with the red hair that I figured was named Kuwabara. Were all sitting talking, I walked over to where Hiei was and sat next to him looking around at all of the others faces. Kuwabara was looking at me stupidly while Yuske was smiling at me. Kurama smiled or at least tried to smile, Hiei didn't more but I remembered the smile he had given me earlier and I smiled at the rest of them brightly. "Sayge this is Kuwabara." Said Yuske pointing to the red haired boy. I smiled at Kuwabara and he grinned back at me, "You're really pretty." He said. I smiled back at him and then looked at Kurama I watched Hiei glare at Kuwabara for a second and then he to looked at Kurama.  
  
"Sayge." Kurama said smiling, I looked up at him frowning slightly, "What." I asked starting to get confused. "We didn't figure anything out last night, but we will find out who he is and stop him." Kurama said while Hiei nodded. I gapped at them and felt tears slipping down my cheeks. "You guys are the best." I said and hugged the nearest one, which just happened to be Hiei. I pulled away from Hiei and hugged Kurama and then moved to Yuske and then Kuwabara. "Thank you guys." I said smiling tears on my cheeks. I felt Hiei shift slightly I wiped my tears away.  
  
"I must be going." Said Yuske and then he got up smiled at me one last time and left. Kuwabara followed after quickly. Kurama smiled and went into the kitchen I turned to Hiei and smiled warmly at him. Then I hugged him again, he stiffened at my touch for a moment and then welcomed it. I leaned against him and whispered gently into his ear, "Thank you." I felt him shiver slightly and then I pulled away smiled warmly at him and then went into the kitchen. Kurama looked up at me and then smiled, "Kurama." I whispered he turned towards me. I smiled, "About that question yesterday you're right." I said blushing. Kurama started to set the table for breakfast. I ate very little and then went up stairs. Soon their was a knock on the door, "come in." I called. The door opened and in walked Hiei he looked at me sitting on the bed and then he moved over to where I was.  
  
"Sayge." He whispered at me, I came back from my thoughts and smiled at him. "Last night." I started. "Thank you." I said and then got up the guts. I leaned close to him and touched my lips against his cheek gently. I pulled back and he stared at me for a moment and then I blushed and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out the door I decided I was going to go for a walk. I blinked in the bright sun and smiled happily and then I walked. Guys where looking at me and whistling. Sometimes I hated it when guys did that and now was one of those times. Up ahead of me I saw a familiar face it was Yuske. "Yuske." I called he turned around and smiled at me and then he walked towards me. "What are you up to?" he asked smiling at me. I smiled back, "nothing really just going for a walk. Well bye see you later." I said and continued to walk.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I was being followed, but suddenly something in my head started screaming danger. I continued to walk looking for any signs of danger; it was then that I heard footsteps behind me I continued to walk. The next thing I new I was on the ground and two guys were around me, it was the same guys from yesterday but I knew something about them wasn't right. "Finally caught you." They said staring at me hungrily. I shivered slightly underneath their gaze, "you're friend isn't here to save you now." The said smirking at me. I gapped up at them and then smirked these two had no idea what they were messing with. I was on my feet in an instant glaring at the two of them, "I don't need him." I growled. They started to laugh, "Sayge are you in such a hurry to die." One of them said. I gapped up at them amazement on my face, "How do you know my name." I growled. They just smirked, "Can see why the boss wants her." The other said looking me up and down.  
  
I jumped at the two of them, "One of them grabbed me around the waist and the other grabbed my hands. "Let me go." I screamed. Suddenly I felt a power surging deep within my veins my mother's power I realized confused and happy all at once. I surged it forward crimson lightning crackled across my finger tips the guy let go of my hand screaming. While the other one started screaming. "HIEI." I screamed somehow knowing that he would hear me then I was on the ground the one guy sitting on top of me and the other one had a hold of my arm. They were looking really angry now, "How in the fuck did she do that he told us she was a healer." They growled at each other.  
  
"Who is it who killed my parents?" I screamed feeling the anger rising again. They laughed, "Our boss wants us to bring you to him, but he didn't kill you're parents." The said looking at me confused. "Then someone else is after me to, what do they want from me." I screamed tears falling down my cheeks. "My power." I whispered feeling a surge of power within me, I could finally tell. My father's power glowed green, while my mother's glowed sapphire. "MOTHER." I screamed and surged forth her power. A faint glow of sapphire surrounded me, the two guys stared at me surprised etched on their face. "What powers do you hold?" I whispered feeling something strange happening the ground began to shake.  
  
A howl broke through the city then a black wolf was in front of me there was crimson red fire swirling around the wolfs body. It had crimson wings and around the wings swirled black fire. The wolf's eyes were sapphire. "Mother." I said staring at the wolf realizing my mother's power. I shut my eyes concentrating on her power radiating deep within me suddenly black fire surged up around me and I felt the change coming on. Black fur sprouted everywhere red strips appeared in the fur. Then crimson wings shot out of my back, I stood before them fire swirling around my wolf form. "What in the hell." The guys screamed.  
  
I growled at them barring my fangs ready to attack, but something happened I fell to the ground my father's power came forth again and the fire vanished I was in my human form again. The guys laughed, "We shall be taking you now." The said and then they walked over towards me. "NO." I screamed searching for my mother's power again but I couldn't find it. They laughed coming closer and closer to me, "Where are you?" I screamed searching for the power but it had vanished. Suddenly a figure landed in front of me a blade out before him, "Hiei." I said staring at the back of his head. "Leave her alone." He growled the blade ready for use. The two guys began to laugh and then they changed.  
  
One of them turned blue while the other had ears poking out of his head. "Demons." Growled Hiei glaring at them openly. "Mother." I whispered and then I felt it again her power I surged it forward. I had to help Hiei I had to help him. The black fire surged up again me again, this time the change was quick I was in my wolf form already. "Arise Warrior wolf." I howled not sure as to what I was doing. The ground began to shake and then opened up a silver wolf appeared in front of me it had huge black wings and sky blue eyes. I stared at the wolf for a moment before realizing what was going on Hiei was fighting with the two demons he had shed his bandage already and his Jagan was in view. I jumped at the demon with the furry ears and tackled him to the ground, he growled and a ball of light appeared in his hand he threw it at me and I dodged jumping to the side.  
  
I picked up one of my paws the claw out in front of me suddenly black fire surrounded the claw and I said without realizing what I was doing. "Darkness slash." I jumped at the demon and hit him with the claws the black fire surged onto his body and he started screaming. Soon there was nothing left of him but ash I looked over at Hiei he had already beat the other demon and was looking at me intently. I changed back to my human form my father's power surging forth again. We stared at each other intently and then he picked me up and ran back to Kurama's house as fast as he could.  
  
Okay, okay does any of this make any sense at all? If you're confused her mother was a wolf demon her father a healer. Okay, okay, now then at least this chapter was good. Ahh. she's falling for him already. *Sighs* How sweet. Okay I know in this chapter he is really not his usually self-well I can't have him making her cry. He is being kind because she's upset okay, okay. Gods why am I saying okay I have no clue anyways. PLEASE I beg you read and review. Must be going now bye. *Disappears in a flash of fire* 


	4. Forbidden Love

*Appears in a flash of fire* Hey all, well I'm on Chapter four wow this is going by fast. *Smiles* Anyways do I really have to say it. Sayge, Guido, Kiley, Kayden. Mine. If you steal *flashes fangs* we will have problems. If not then well get along just fine *smiles* Now on with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter Four: Forbidden Love  
  
Hiei stopped at the door and sat me down; I looked up at him pleading with my eyes. He turned away from me and walked in the door. I followed behind him my heart breaking, I had fallen for him and I knew it. I wanted to know did he feel the same way but I didn't have the heart or the guts to ask. I had seen the way he had looked at me his eyes wide and I had wanted to break down and cry. I now understood why my parents had left me with my foster parents. There love had been a forbidden one my father had been a healer half demon but my mother had been a full-blooded wolf demon.  
  
I could feel their blood and could taste another part of my fathers blood, it was laced with pureness he was at least one half angel. So somewhere deep in me was angel blood, I searched for it. It was only a tiny fraction of me I surged it forward wanting to see what would happen a light sky blue color surrounded me and then I felt wings sprouting out of my back. Hiei turned around to look at me and froze, I was glowing white and silver wings were coming out of my back. "Wow, I was right." I said looking at Hiei. He just stared at me, it was then that Kurama came into the hallway he took one look at me and then gasped. "What in the world." He said looking at my angel form. I smiled at the two of them and changed back to my human form.  
  
I had three different types of blood angel, demon, and human. "My father had angel and human blood. He must have got the healing powers from his angel blood." I said looking at them. "My mother had full demon blood." I said looking at them smiling at the two of them. "I wonder." I whispered and brought forth all of my blood and mixed them together. I had silver wings and black fire was all around me I had my green eyes still and other than that my hair had strips of red through it instead of black. Hiei and Kurama gaped at me, I smirked at them and then surged forth my human blood the wings and the black fire disappeared. While the red strips in my hair turned back to blue.  
  
I smiled at Kurama and Hiei and then went upstairs trying to get away from the two of them. I needed to think all of this in only three days I was going to go insane if things didn't slow down. I was so confused about my feelings and about my power and all of my forms. There was a knock on the door, I looked at the door and then called, "Come in." Hiei walked through the door and then looked at me. "I still need some clothes." He said and I nodded at him and then me and him left. We walked down the street I looked over at him but he was looking ahead I could tell he was ignoring me. I turned away from him and felt a tear slip down my cheek.  
  
Fine if that's how you're going to be I though I looked around and spotted Kayden I stopped and walked over to him. "Hey Kayden." I called walking up to him. He looked up at me and smiled, "Sayge hey haven't seen you for a while." I nodded, "Yeah." Then I sat down next to Kayden I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I glanced up Hiei was still walking and had yet to notice that I was gone. Like he cares anyways I thought bitterly and then turned to Kayden smiling. "What school do you go to?" he asked me. I racked my brain, "I don't know." I said truthfully. "I've only been here for three days." I said smiling at him.  
  
I glanced a look at Hiei he had disappeared but it was obvious that he had yet to notice I was gone. Either that or he didn't care I couldn't tell which. Kayden smiled, "where did you use to live?" he asked me. I frowned slightly at that, "America." I said thinking about my 17 years in that horrible place. I hated my old life this one was much better. "Wow America really?" he asked looking at me intently. I smiled at him; "Yup I really love it here though." I said looking at where Hiei had been. Why do I care? I thought wanting desperately not to care and not to hurt anymore.  
  
How could he act like this I remembered when I had that dream the way he had comforted me how gentle he had been. How could he be like this now, it hurt thinking about him I could feel inner tears falling my heart was breaking and my mask was slipping. I could never tell him how I felt I brought pain and hurt to those that I loved and Hiei was one of them, I couldn't let him get hurt. Suddenly a flash of a vision surged through my head it was Hiei his sword pulled out and fighting. "Hiei." I growled slightly knowing he was in danger. I felt anger rising how dare they try to take him from me too. I will not allow it, my mothers blood was pounding ready to take over. I waved bye to Kayden and ran towards Hiei.  
  
It was then that the tears came they slipped down my cheeks I surged forward my demon blood but strangely I didn't take my wolf form. Claws appeared on my hand and the blue strips in my hair turned crimson. Fire began to circle around my form and I ran harder pushing my demon blood to its limits. I reached him quickly he was fighting a whole group of demons I watched one of them knock him to the ground ready to deliver a final blow. "NO." I screamed and jumped at the demon my claws out in front of me I struck the demon hard knocking it over.  
  
Anger was surging through my veins, "You will not kill him to." I growled and crimson fire surged up around me swirling around the black fire. My hair shot straight up my eyes turned blood red and I lengthened my claws I dug them into the ground and screamed, "Arise my warrior wolf." The ground began to shake and then it opened up the huge silver wolf jumped out of the hole and then attacked the demons. "No more will you take what I love." I screamed and dug my claws deeper into the earth. "Come forth fires of hell." I howled. The ground shook hard and cracks appeared in it fire surged up from the cracks trapping the group of demons in side the fire.  
  
A demonic rage was consuming me my eyes were bloody looking and reflected my anger. My teeth were barred and black and crimson fire swirled around my body making it glow black and crimson. The group of demons tried to get free from the fire but my rage held them there. They were cowering trying to hide I was scaring them and I knew it. Good I wanted to scream how do you like not being able to do anything as the people you love and care for die around you. I towered over them my blood calling for there blood, my mother's demonic blood was pounding horribly telling me to kill them.  
  
They had awoken the sleeping demon inside me and now they had to pay the price, I understood that my demon blood was in some kind of hibernation and only awakened when I was angry or when I needed it the most. Well right now rage and vengeance and hatred was coursing through my veins, and those emotions where making my demon blood stronger. I could hear nothing other than the pounding in my ears and the cries from the demons in the fire. My warrior wolf stood beside me it looked into my eyes and probably saw the very gates of hell in them.  
  
I had tossed my control to the heavens and dug into hell to bring forth my demon blood. The fire began to swirl around me faster and then I changed. I took my wolf form my eyes stayed blood red and my wings shot out I growled. I was in my wolf form black and crimson fire swirling around my body. "No more." I howled. "No more will I stand by and watch those that I love and care for die because of me." I howled. It was then that I threw back my head and howled, the howl sent shivers through my body.  
  
It was eerie and sounded deadly. I turned back towards the demons. "I can never forget those to try to take those I love away." I growled and then I screamed, "Gates of Hell open." The ground started to shake a huge crack appeared underneath the demons and then they fell thorough it I closed the crack and then transformed back to my human form but I still had the blood red eyes and the red strips in my hair. I looked at Hiei and then felt all my power leave me I fell to the ground and then everything went black.  
  
My eyes fluttered open they had returned to their green color and my rage had vanished I looked around the room. I was back in my room and Hiei was nowhere to be seen. I felt the tears long before they came. I let them fall, how could I have been so stupid as to think that he would care about me. He probably couldn't even look at me anymore, and if he was hurt and it was my fault I would kill myself. I had dug into the very pits of hell to save him and he was gone anyways. I knew he was alive but that didn't change anything where was the Hiei that I had fallen in love with the kind gentle one?  
  
I didn't try to stop the tears, I remembered everything I had pretty much admitted to him that I love him. And much like my mothers and father's love ours would of been forbidden because of my tiny bit of angel blood. I cried not paying any attention to anything I let the tears fall. If I was to ever get over this I had to let out my emotion. I heard the door open I just rolled away from the door and continued to cry. No one put a comforting hand around me there was no thanks for saving me the door shut again and I cried even harder. Letting all of my pain and hurt flood me, I had to get it all out or I would never get over it.  
  
"Why do I care?" I whispered in between sobs. I heard the door open again but I still didn't stop crying. I ignored whatever the person was doing and continued talking to myself. "Why does it hurt this bad?" I sobbed feeling the tears on my face. I had heard footsteps but suddenly they froze. "Why?" I cried harder letting the tears hit my pillow and the bed. Without realizing it I surged forward my angel blood and was now in my angel form. I felt the wings though and it didn't' take me long to realize that I had pulled the blood forward because of how sad I was.  
  
"Why won't this pain go away?" I almost screamed and then I pulled the pillow up to my face and buried my head in it. I felt someone sit on the bed and ignored them completely I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Leave me alone." I said and pushed the hand off not removing my head form the pillow. Suddenly I was yanked out of my pillow and someone's hand on my chin. I closed my eyes, "JUST leave me alone." I said louder trying to remove their hand. The grip tightened slightly and finally I gave up and opened my eyes it was Hiei. I felt my heart flutter slightly and then it feel to the ground again remembering everything that had happened.  
  
"Go torture someone else." I whispered, "I'm not in the mood" I finished looking at him. He smiled, "but it's funnier to torture you." He said smiling slightly. I felt the tears come and closed my eyes again, "Open you're eyes." He said gently. I shook my head, "No just leave me alone." "Open you're eyes." He said louder. I finally gave up and opened my eyes the moment I did tears slipped out of them. He looked confused for a moment and then he stared at the tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked looking at me. I blinked slightly and my expression turned sad, "It doesn't matter." I whispered and then tried to pull away from him. He would have none of that and turned me back to face him, "Why?" he asked louder.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE." I said and burst into tears I yanked myself away from him and hid in my pillow. Of course that did me no good he yanked me back over to him and sat me in his lap. "What is wrong?" he asked looking sad and confused all at once. "I saw the way you looked at me when I was in my wolf form." I said crying harder. "You were disgusted and upset I could tell." I screamed and fought his grip. He gaped at me, "Why would you care?" he asked. At that my eyes filled dup with tears and a few slipped out, "because." I growled and tried to pull away. "Because why?" he asked louder. I growled, "I care that's why." I said and yanked myself away from him got to my feet and ran out of the room.  
  
I ran all the way downstairs and then into Kurama's backyard I hid in a bush and cried. I saw him come out of the house he was calling my name then he gave up and went back inside. I shut my eyes tight, "Because I've fallen in love with you." I whispered and then I felt exhaustion over come me and I fell back to sleep. I awoke to the sounds of water falling; I stepped out of the bushes and glanced up at the sky. It was raining; I had always loved to be in the rain. I stared up at the heavens and let the rain wash over my face. It began to rain very hard so in a matter of minutes my hair and my clothes were soaked. I spun around in circles loving the feel of the rain against my face.  
  
I heard someone open the door but I continued to stare up at the sky, finally I brought my eyes down towards the door. Hiei stood looking at me I gave him a sad look and then looked down at the ground. I could hear him walking towards me and looked up from the ground my wet hair covering my eyes and my emotions from him. I shook my hair out of my face and tried my best to smile, Hiei stared at me for a moment and then he crossed over to me and looked down on me. "Sayge I." He started. "Look Hiei, I know I've been acting weird lately but what I said while I was fighting those demons is true I wont' let them take someone else away from me that I love." Hiei stared at me for a moment I stared deep into those crimson eyes and then I watched something playing in those eyes and I smiled brightly.  
  
Okay, I know I'm evil. Sorry for the cliffy but I promise a lot of action and romance in the next chapter. Well I must be going please read and review oh and for Big Riku Fan- Thank you I'm glad you like it here's the next chap. Snoop Dog- Ahh... you make me wanna cry, thank you so much I feel so loved. *Sniff sniff* must be going now bye bye all!! *Waves and then disappears in a flash of fire* 


	5. Hiei's Promise

*Appears in a flash of fire* Hey all, Here we go with chapter 5 wow this is going by really fast. *Smiles* Anyways do I really have to say it. Sayge, Guido, Kiley, Kayden, Kayla. Mine. If you steal *flashes fangs* we will have problems. If not then well get along just fine *smiles* Now on with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter Five: Hiei's Promise  
  
I stared into his eyes something was going through them and I smiled brightly not sure as to what was about to happen but at least now he knew. I felt lighter than air, like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I decided from that point on I would just live, I would have no regrets and I wouldn't do something because I was afraid. I reached and grabbed Hiei's hand he looked at me confused. "Come on." I said smiling widely. I reached deep within myself and pulled out my angel wings.  
  
I concentrated and levitated off of the ground pulling Hiei up with me. He stared at me confused, I rose higher and higher then I landed on the roof. I laughed and let go of Hiei's hand he looked at me confusion etched onto his face. I smiled and then walked up to him and pressed my lips against his cheek. "I care because I've fallen for you." I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver slightly and then I pulled away from his ear and then kissed his cheek again. He shivered underneath my touch and then I felt hands wrap around my waist.  
  
I looked up into his deep crimson eyes and then pushed my lips against his, shivers shot through my body. He deepened the kiss pulling me closer to him; I hugged him closer to me. I pulled away from him an idea flittering into my mind, I smiled and then kissed him lightly on the lips again and then pulled away. I winked playfully and then smiled and concentrated on my wings coming back. I rose into the air and then waved bye and landed on the window. I crawled inside my window and then locked it. I ran over to my closet pulled out a pair of kaki pants and a scarlet red shirt, I pulled them on quickly.  
  
I Ran a brush through my still soaked hair and then smiled at myself in the mirror and ran from the room. I took of running and ran down the stairs I was so happy that I didn't see anything. I ran straight into someone again, and somehow I knew it was Hiei, it might have been that whoever it was had on a wet shirt or it might have been that I could just tell I'm not sure which it was. I opened my eyes and stared down into crimson eyes I laughed and then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back gently our lips pressed deep into each other.  
  
I pulled away smiled and got off of him, and then I ran into the living room, Kurama was sitting there looking at me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him and then sat on the couch across from where he was sitting. "Finally." He whispered I just smirked and nodded. "You and Hiei start school tomorrow." Kurama said. "What?" I asked looking really confused. "You heard me." He said. I gasped and then ran upstairs and ran into my room. Hiei was sitting on the bed and had already changed clothes. "We start school tomorrow." I said looking at him. He sighed and then fell backward on the bed.  
  
"Better get some sleep." I said and then ran over and turned off the light and collapsed on the bed exhausted from using my powers. I opened my eyes gasped sat up Hiei was sound asleep so I ran grabbed my school uniform ran to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower washed my hair, and then I wrapped my towel around me and jumped out of the shower and dried off. I put on my uniform and then I plugged in my hair dryer. I dried my hair and then grabbed a tiny bit of makeup I put on scarlet eye shadow and a light coat of lipstick. I plugged in my curler and then I curled my hair. I ran out of the bathroom and back to my room, Hiei had just gotten dressed and was looking at me eyes wide.  
  
"What?" I asked slightly smiling. He gaped at me, "I've never seen you look like that." He said his mouth open. I silently laughed and then smiled, "Hurry up I'll be downstairs." I called and then grabbed my backpack and then ran out of the room. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hi." I called to Kurama when I entered the room. He looked up and then his mouth fell open, "Well." I said and spun around in front of him. "You look amazing." Kurama said his mouth still open. I laughed and then sat down and pulled some food towards me. I ate some eggs and bacon and a piece of toast.  
  
Hiei entered the room when I was done; he was dressed in a school uniform and looked really angry about it. He ate quickly and then Hiei, Kurama, and me all walked to school. It didn't take us to long to get there and Hiei and me had the first same class. We walked into the class. No one was really paying any attention except for the teacher she looked up and smiled at us. "Class we have two new students." Called the teacher everyone looked up. The guys gaped at me while the girls glared; I grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him over to the teacher. "Hi my name is Sayge." I said and then pointed to Hiei, "And this is Hiei."  
  
"Hello Sayge and Hiei please take you're seats." I nodded while Hiei growled softly. I gave him one look grabbed his hand and drug him to two empty seats we were sitting across from one another. I looked up at the board, and then the door to the class opened and an older man walked in. "May I speak with you?" the man asked. The teacher nodded and then left. I turned to look at Hiei while the person in front of me turned around, "Hey Sayge." Said a familiar voice. I spun back and then smiled, "Hey Kayden." I said realizing who it was.  
  
A couple of the girls glared at me while me and Kayden talked. I heard a girl say, "Hiei huh, cute name." I growled softly and then turned to Hiei. He looked ready to kill, a pretty girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes was talking to him and he had turned towards me pleading. I smiled slightly and then reached over and grasped his hand I squeezed it gently the girl saw it and glared at me. Hiei grasped my hand back, I froze for an instant and then I smiled and didn't let go.  
  
I leaned closer to him and put my lips inches away from his ear, "Don't kill anyone." I whispered softly and then pulled away. Hiei nodded at me slightly but then glared at the girl who was glaring daggers at me. "Sayge." He whispered. I smiled brightly, "yes." I said gently looking at him still holding his hand. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered softly. A smile graced my lips, "Promise me you won't get killed." I whispered softly. "Promise." He whispered and then tightened the grip he had on my hand and then he let go.  
  
I smiled at him just as the teacher came back into the room. I listened to the teacher and then we went to the next class. I didn't have the next two classes with Hiei or Kurama. Soon it was lunchtime and I found Hiei and we went up on to the roof to eat. No one was up there so we sat next to each other and ate. The door opened, I grabbed Hiei's hand and levitated off of the ground and jumped up onto a metal box. "Shh." I said softly. He nodded at me and then he listened. It was the pretty girl who had talked to Hiei, "Who does she think she is?" she growled to a girl with short black hair and sky blue eyes. "All the guys can't stop staring at her." The other one hissed.  
  
"Even Kayden." Whispered the girl with the brown hair, "Yeah he can't stop talking about her." Growled the other girl. "That new guy Hiei to, how did she get her claws into him so fast." Growled the girl with the brown hair. "Don't ask me Kayla." Growled the girl with the black hair. I felt Hiei growl softly, "no." I whispered feeling tears filling my eyes. "I'll do it." I jumped down from the top of the box and faced them. "Hiei is mine." I growled. "I don't care about anyone else." They turned toward me and gaped at me.  
  
"Yeah right, we know what you are you're just a slut that wants every Guy." Growled Kayla. My eyes widened hurtfully at that, "I love Hiei." I whispered looking at them softly. "I don't love Kayden or anyone else only Hiei." I growled. "A slut like you doesn't deserve him." Growled the girl with the black hair. It was then that I heard a horrible growl Hiei jumped down from the top of the metal box, "She is no slut." He hissed at them. "How dare you talk about her like that?" He growled. Suddenly pain began to shoot through my body, "He's coming." I whispered and then screamed.  
  
"SAYGE." Screamed Hiei kneeling in front of me. "Run Hiei he's coming he'll kill you." I whispered. "No I won't leave you." Growled Hiei. "Hiei remember you're promise." I whispered and then got to my feet. "Get out of here you can't die." I screamed tears falling down my face. The two girls were still standing there, "yeah right." The two girls taunted. I glared up at them, "Get the fuck out of her unless you want to be killed." I growled trying not to fall to the ground again.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake, "Finally I've found you Sayge." Yelled a voice, but it wasn't the voice of the one who had killed my parents. A normal looking young man jumped in front of me he had black hair and dark blue eyes that almost looked black. "Another one." I growled. He smiled wickedly and then changed ears appeared on his head. "Demon." Hissed Hiei and me at the same time. Hiei called forth his sword and brandished it at the demon. I turned to the two girls who were staring open mouthed at Hiei as he fought with the demon. "Get out of here." I growled.  
  
Then I pulled into myself and pulled forth my demon blood, fire swirled around me and my hair now had red strips in it my claws lengthened. "Leave him alone." I growled. My hair shot up and the fire swirled around my form, the demon turned toward me. "I see you have figured out you're powers." He said staring at me. I smirked, "This is nothing." I growled and then transformed to my wolf form. I dug my claws into the earth, "Come forth my warrior wolf." The huge silver wolf appeared in front of me. "Help Hiei." I growled it jumped at the demon and attacked.  
  
I looked at the two girls who stared at me their mouth opened they looked at me scared. I turned away from them and brought my paw up but before I could do a thing someone knocked me to the ground. I transformed back to the human form but still have the fire and the red strips. I looked up at who it was he looked exactly like the other one except he had blonde hair and hazel eyes. I felt his hand go over my mouth, I bit down on his fingers my claws lengthened and I clawed at him. He didn't make a sound and pulled me closer to him and motioned to the other one.  
  
"HIEI." I screamed, Hiei looked at me for an instant our eyes met and then we disappeared. I appeared in a dark room, I couldn't really see anything. The guy dropped me on the bed and then the other guy appeared. I growled up at them my claws out, "Who are you?" I growled glaring at them. "My name is Alan." Said the demon with the black hair. "Mine is Alex." Growled the demon with the blonde hair. Anger was coursing through my veins; I dug my claws into the bed and screamed, "Arise my warrior wolf." The silver wolf appeared next to me. It barred its fangs at the twin demons.  
  
"Wait." Yelled the demon with the black hair. I glared at them but called of the silver wolf but I didn't let him disappear. "We kidnapped you for your own safety." Growled Alan. "What?" I growled. "A very strong demon is after you." Alan said looking at me gently. "But I suppose you already knew that." Alan finished. "We want to help you learn how to shield you're mind from him." Alan said looking at me intently. "Why did you take me then, why didn't you ask?" I asked. "We know Hiei he wouldn't of let you come with us." Said Alan kindly.  
  
I nodded at that, "You're probably right." I said. "We left him a note of why we took you and that you will return in a matter of days." Alan said kindly. I sent my wolf back to where he lived and then I looked at the twin demons. "Okay then, train me." I said looking at them back in my human form. They smiled and then Alan, pointed for me to sit, "You have to learn to shield you're mind from him." Alan said. "The only way to do that is practice." Alan finished. "I'm going to attempt to break into you're mind, try to keep me out of it." Alan whispered. I nodded and then concentrated on my demon powers, I made my mind blank. Alan shut his eyes tight and tried to read my mind. He stopped after a couple of minutes. "Good you can keep Alan out but he is stronger than both of us. So continue to practice." Alex said looking at me intently.  
  
I nodded at them and began to somewhat meditate I pulled forth my demon blood and let it take over. I crossed my feet and shut my eyes. My angel blood took over and I began to levitate, I heard the two of them gasp, "how are you doing that?" they asked. I opened my eyes and smiled, "Angel blood." I whispered and surged it forward. My silver angel wing came out of my back and the white glow surrounded me. "Oh." The twin demon's said and then they shook their head. "You don't need this practice then, he won't be able to get into you're mind. Demon's can't enter even a creature with the tiniest bit of angel blood." Alan and Alex said at the same time.  
  
I gaped at them; "Perhaps maybe you should take me back before Hiei starts killing things." I said softly. They nodded Alan grabbed a hold of me, "Hang on tight." He whispered and then we appeared back on the rooftop. Alan looked at me and then said softly, "Call us whenever you need us Sayge, also I whipped those girls memory of us and you're transformation." He whispered and then he waved at me and vanished. "HIEI." I yelled. I saw him and ran at him, I hugged him tight, "Sayge you're okay." He whispered into my ear.  
  
"I'll tell you later." I said smiling at him. "No need, I got their letter." Hiei said holding up the letter. "I missed you." I whispered hugging him tightly. He smiled slightly at me, "Sayge you were only gone for about twenty minutes." Hiei said laughing. I smiled at him, "I still missed you." I whispered and then hugged him tight to me just as the bell rang. We gave each other a horrified look and then ran to our next class.  
  
I know, I know kind of stupid that they only kidnap her for twenty minutes. But those two are good; I have enough evil people in my story as it is. Well what do you guy's think! *Sighs* he promised to never let anything hurt her. How sweet, I just love romance stories. This story has everything romance, adventure, action, and humor. I just love it. Ahh. 8 reviews already, I will formally thank each of you in the next chapter okay!! Well I really must be going hope to have chapter 6 out in a couple of days!!! *Waves bye to everyone and then disappears in a flash of fire* 


	6. The Necklace

*Appears in a flash of fire* Hey all, Here we go with chapter 6 I am so happy that you guy's love my story. *Smiles* Anyways do I really have to say it. Sayge, Guido, Kiley, Kayden, Kayla. Mine. If you steal *flashes fangs* we will have problems. If not then well get along just fine *smiles* Now on with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 6: The Necklace  
  
The rest of that day went by smoothly although Kayla and a couple of her friends did glare at me whenever I passed, but I was in such a good mood that none of it bothered me. Kayden talked to me a little and his friends kept patting him on the back like he had just won something. Hiei walked up to me after school, Kayden and his friends were by me. "Hiei." I called and waved at him. Hiei walked over to me, I smiled at Kayden and then grabbed Hiei's hand and we went to go find Kurama. "Surprise, surprise." I heard a girl whisper.  
  
I found Kurama he was surrounded by Kayla's group. "Hey Kurama." I called. He looked up at me and then waved, "Hey Sayge." He called and pulled away from Kayla and her group and walked over to Hiei and me. Every single girl glared at me, but I just smiled, "Ready to go home." I said loud enough for them to know what was going on. They gaped at Kurama and me. "Yup," Kurama said just as loud smiling at me. I smirked slightly and then turned to Hiei, "Ready to go." I asked. Hiei just nodded and then we all left together.  
  
"Did you two have a good day?" asked Kurama. Hiei and me looked at each other and then I burst into laughter, "A good day let's see all the girls hate me and then to top it all of I got kidnapped." I said laughing hard. Kurama looked at me wide eyed. "Who?" He asked looking at me. "Alan, and Alex, twin demons they wanted to help me learn how to shield my mind from the guy who is after me, but because of my angel blood he can't get into my mind anyways." I finished still laughing. Hiei smiled slightly but looked a little angry.  
  
"I can't believe I let them kidnap you even if they just wanted to help." He growled. I smiled at him. "Not you're fault." I whispered. "But my promise." He said, I nodded, "You kept it didn't you, you're still alive and so am I." I finished my laughing had finally stopped. Kurama looked at me a little confused, "Exciting first day then." He asked. I nodded, "Oh yeah." I said smiling. "Didn't kill anyone did you Hiei?" asked Kurama he was looking at Hiei intently. "NO." growled Hiei and then the three of us walked the rest of the way to Kurama's home in silence.  
  
I looked over at Hiei; thoughts of the day flew through my head. I couldn't believe everything that had happened. Me getting kidnapped and Hiei making those promises it all seemed to good to be true. Sure I had a strange and interesting first day but oh well, would it really kill me to have some excitement in my life. I doubted that it would kill me, but then again too much excitement isn't good for you're heath. Screw my health I was going to just live and let whatever comes happen. It would come no matter what I did so I might as well not fight it.  
  
Sort of like my feelings for Hiei, they were strange and confused me deeply. I knew I had fallen hard and fast for him, ever since I had first looked into those crimson eyes. The moment I had seen them I was gone, my heart was his and it will forever be his. I would never let no one else lay claim to my heart, even if it caused me my life. I know it's strange that I'm thinking about giving up my life so no one else could ever claim it, but those thoughts were running through my mind. I wish I knew what had caused me to fall for him, I know now that there is no way I can change my feelings so I might as well go with them.  
  
We reached Kurama's house quickly, Kurama opened the door and went in. I grabbed Hiei's hand and he turned to look at me. "You want to do something." I asked trying hard and failing not to blush. He gaped at me for a moment, "Um. I guess." He said and then me and him left. We walked in silence although the occasional sigh or growl was heard. He resumed his growling at passing guy's who stared. I just ignored everyone and everything. We passed by a movie theater and continued to walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him. "Somewhere." He said softly and then we continued to walk. I wonder where we are going, I though to myself. Then we came to a beautiful park. I collapsed on the grass, Hiei following me. "Is this it?" I asked him. He nodded slightly and then I stretched out on the grass. "Ahhh. it's just so peaceful." I whispered and then I felt my eyes shut.  
  
I could feel Hiei lay back on the grass like I had, the warm sun was glowing down on us. I rolled over and curled up into a ball, "I'm tired." I yawned and then my eyes shot open. A wicked smile playing across my face, I jumped to my feet and then tackled Hiei. In a matter of seconds I was on my feet again and running away from him. Hiei yelled and then chased me, I smirked slightly dodged and tackled him again. I jumped back to my feet and then ran full out trying to see how far I could get from him.  
  
I reached an old tree and jumped up into it, I leaned back knowing he would find me eventually. I saw him down below me I jumped down behind him without a sound and then touched his back. I felt him shiver underneath my touch and then he spun around but I was too quick for him and had already disappeared. He yelled angrily but somewhat playfully and then he began to look around. I was back up in the tree and jumped down again right behind him, I shoved him forward hard.  
  
He fell forward and hit the ground with a loud thud, I started laughing and then suddenly I was on the ground along with him. "Hiei let me go." I growled softly. He shook his head, "I don't think so." He growled. I fought his grip but he wouldn't let go or give up. "playful aren't you?" asked Hiei. I nodded and then rolled closer to him. "Yup very playful." I whispered and then I felt my eyes drop shut slightly I sighed contentedly and then curled up next to him and laid there taking in his scent and warmth.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake, I almost screamed but I felt warm gently hands wrap around my waist and then I was in the air. Both Hiei and I stared at the ground it was shaking that much was obvious. Hiei gave me a strange look but I shook my head, "I didn't' do that." I growled. Hiei looked at me and then nodded. I heard a horrible scream, somehow that scream it was familiar. I gasped as it came to me but it couldn't be how could she be here. Hiei was moving towards the scream as I tried my best to convince myself it couldn't be her.  
  
We entered a clearing a woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes was fighting of a huge bird demon. It shot some kind of blast at her and she hit the ground, "Kylie." I screamed and was running towards her. She looked up at me amazement shown in her eyes. "Sayge." She whispered. I jumped at the bird surging forward my demon blood. Claws appeared on my hands and I struck the demon hard with them. It hit the ground hard and then Hiei jumped into the fight while I ran over to Kylie.  
  
She looked up at me as I stared down at her, how can this be? I thought to myself. Then I saw it or more I could sense it she had demon blood in her, "You're a demon?" I asked looking at her. A slight frown crossed her lips, "Yes." She whispered and then changed. Her hair turned to a sparkly silver and her eyes turned golden. Two furry golden ears were pocking out of her head. 'I'm a fox demon." Kylie told me smiling at me showing pointed fangs.  
  
I just stared, "How did you get here?" I asked her amazement in my voice. Hiei had obvious beat the bird demon and was now by my side. He looked at Kylie surprised. "Let's go back to Kurama's house." I said. Hiei nodded, and Kylie smiled slightly. We walked back then, taking the short way not the long way that Hiei and I had taken. We arrived at Kurama's house in a matter of minutes. Hiei, walked in first and then Kylie and me went in.  
  
Kurama was sitting on the couch he looked up at me and Kylie. A small smile crossed his lips, "Who is this?" he asked. I smiled slightly and then said, "This is Kylie." I pointed to Kylie. Kylie smiled at him brightly, "I see you're a fox demon Kurama." She said slightly smiling. It looked like Kurama was about to fall over, "Do not worry fox I am a fox demon too." Kylie said smiling and showing her pointed fangs. "Kylie how did you get here?" I asked looking at her confused.  
  
"After you disappeared and you're parents were killed." Kylie started. "My foster parents." I said cutting her off. She gave me a strange look, "I can see it now you really looked nothing like you're parents." She said softly and then she went on. "I searched for you and ran into two twin demons, Alan and Alex. They told me where you were and then they brought me here." Kylie said smiling up at me. I looked at her surprised and then I hugged her tight, "I missed you Kylie." I said and then let go of her.  
  
She smiled at me brightly, "I must admit somehow no matter where you are you're always surrounded my cute guys." She said looking around at Hiei and Kurama. "hn." Hiei said and then turned away from Kylie, I turned to Kylie and then smiled, "What did you think of Alan and Alex." I asked. "Dibs on Alex." Kylie said smiling brightly. "Fine with me as long as I get Alan." I said and then we burst into fits of laughter. Hiei gave me a strange look, his face looked kind of sad and then he left. "Be right back." I said looking at Hiei leaving.  
  
"Actually dibs of Kurama." Called Kylie. "Fine with me just remember Hiei is mine." I called back and then I ran into my room. Hiei was sitting on my bed he looked up at me when I entered the room, I crossed over to him and sat down next to him. "we were only kidding." I said trying to comfort him. He locked his eyes with mine and I felt like I was melting, "Hiei you know how I feel about yo-." I said but then Hiei pressed his lips against mine softly. After a moment or two he pulled away and stared deep into my eyes.  
  
"I-I-." I stuttered slightly. "Shh." Hiei said softly and then he pressed his lips back against mine. I didn't move for a moment but then I pressed my lips back to his. We pulled away at the same time and then he captured my lips with his again. He pulled me on top of him and with my weight and his we fell backwards on the bed. He pulled away for a moment and then he rolled us so he was on top, he pressed his lips back against mine. We fought for power with each other trying to deepen the kiss more so each time.  
  
Finally we pulled away looking deep into each other's eyes. I saw a storm in his crimson lighting crackling, I knew in mine he saw flames burning. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck. For the moment it was as if nothing else existed other than us, we stared deeply into the other's eyes watching something raging in those eyes. I lightly touched my lips to his, "Good night." I whispered softly. "I'll watch over you always." He whispered back and then his lips touched mine softly and I drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly I could feel warm hands wrapped around my waist I blinked back the sleepiness and saw crimson eyes looking at me. "What time is it?" I asked yawning slightly. "Twelve thirty." Hiei said softly. I blinked and saw the clock, "Why did Kurama let us sleep in?" I said and tried to get up. "Wait." Hiei said holding me down, I stopped trying to get up, "What?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. "Kurama came in this morning saw how peaceful you where and told us that we could spend the day together and he'd tell the teachers we were sick." Hiei said looking at me. I smiled brightly, "Thank you Kurama." I yelled and then curled back up against Hiei.  
  
"Oh and also that Kylie is starting school at our school today." Hiei said. I nodded and then I saw that Hiei was smiling. "What?" I asked slightly confused. "Do you want to do something Sayge?" Hiei asked me. My mouth fell open slightly, "Sure, but what?" I asked smiling brightly. Hiei smiled back at me, "I don't know let's get dressed." He said and then he smiled at me and left the room. I ran over to the closet and began to pull out clothes I saw a cute pair of black jeans and a scarlet shirt with flowers and a dragon on it.  
  
It was kind of fancy so I pulled it on and then ran over and began brushing my hair. I got all of the tangles out and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection and then pulled out some eye shadow, I looked at all of the different colors and finally decided on a dark green that matched my eyes. I put on a little and then grabbed glitter I put a little glitter on the eye shadow and then put on a light coat of red lip stick.  
  
I dug into my bag and found a bottle full of perfume I put a little on. The perfume smelled like flowers with the crisp scent of rain. I then crossed over and sat down on the bed. After about ten minutes Hiei knocked on the door, "Come in." I called. He walked in he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. I smiled at him when he came through the door. He caught sight of me and his mouth fell open slightly.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked knowing full well what he thought. I spun around in front of him. He just continued to stare at me, I smirked and pulled on a pair of tan boots. "Well are you going to say anything or just stare at me all day." I said laughing slightly. He gave me the strangest look and then I saw a twinge of a blush cross his cheeks. "You look beautiful." He finally said. I blushed at that having not expected him to come out and say it. "Let's go." I said and then me and Hiei left the house.  
  
Guy's stared and Hiei was starting to get angry with them. I got closer to him and then grabbed his hand. He looked at me, I just nodded and smiled brightly. He looked a little confused but just went with it. Soon guy's stopped staring but where muttering things like, "How does he get a girl like that?"" and "Lucky bastard." I wanted to burst out laughing at those guy's faces. I smirked slightly and then moved closer to Hiei, I touched my lips against his cheek and at that guy's just full out started glaring at Hiei.  
  
Hiei finally realized what I was doing squeezed my hand tighter as though he was afraid if out hands separated that we would lose each other. "So where are we going?" I asked. He just looked at me, "I don't' know." He answered truthfully. "Can we go shopping and then maybe to a movie or something?" I asked pleading. "I suppose so." Hiei answered. "Yah." I yelled and then kissed him full on the lips. Hiei froze for a moment and by the time he had regained everything I had pulled away guys were staring daggers at him. "Come on." I said and we walked to the mall. The moment I was inside I was in heaven. "I love shopping." I said and then I gave him a look when guy's started staring at me. "Help." I asked. He smiled brightly and let go of my hand and then put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You owe me." He whispered into my ear. "I know." I whispered back. "How's this for payment." I said and then pressed my lips to his ear gently. I could feel him shivering underneath my touch.  
  
"You're not getting off that easy." He stated smiling at me. "should of known I said and then I pulled back to his lips, and kissed them softly and then I ran my tongue across them as I pulled away. He stared at me and said softly "just you wait till tonight." I stared at him and then smirked, "We shall she who get's who." I whispered and then we walked.  
  
The first thing we did was go into a clothes store, Hiei kept his arm around me but I brushed it off, "Gotta try the clothes on I like." I whispered and then saw a shirt that matched me perfectly the shirt was dark blue and on the shirt was a wolf with green eyes. I picked it up and then saw some jeans I liked. I grabbed then and dragged Hiei back to the dressing room. "Wait here." I said and then went inside. I first tried on the shirt the wolf it fit really nice and then I put on a pair of jeans I walked back to where Hiei was and then smiled.  
  
He nodded approvingly and then I went back in and changed back to my normal clothes and came back out with the wolf shirt and the dark blue jeans in my hand. I bought them and then handed Hiei the bag, surprisingly he took it without a fuss. The next store was a jewelry store, I looked at some of the jewelry they had Hiei was standing by me and making sure no one tried anything. I smiled at him and then shook my head, not finding anything I liked we left that store and went into the next one.  
  
The next store was also a jewelry store but this one was much nicer stuff. I saw a necklace it was two heart entwined and an emerald was in the middle of one of the hearts and a ruby was in the other. It reminded me of me and Hiei, the emerald was close to my eyes while the ruby was close to his. I looked at the back, "Damn that's expensive." I said. I knew I shouldn't get it but something about it called to me I wanted it so bad. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it finally I got away from it, told Hiei I was going to go to the next store and to meet me in there. He nodded and I left quickly.  
  
Even in the other store the necklace was running through my mind, soon I shook it out of my head and looked around at a book store. I loved books, and I was a really fast reader. Soon Hiei came into the store and I nodded at him and then we went to the next one. Hiei and me went to the movies, I looked at what was playing and was amazed to see movies that would have been playing at my home.  
  
Finally we decided on Pirates Of The Caribbean, Hiei bought popcorn and I bought a pop. We went in a found some seats, we were right in the middle and not to far up and not to far down. So we had a perfect view. I heard a whole bunch of guys come in, they sat right behind us and I could hear them talking. I turned around and smiled at them, "I hope you're to going to talk through the whole movie." I said. This caught they're attention they looked up at me and they're eyes went wide. "No we wont." They said smiling slightly. I nodded and then turned back around.  
  
Hiei wasn't looking at me but he was holding something in his hand. "What do you have there?" I asked. He looked up at me, "I'll show you after the movie." He whispered slightly just as the movie started. After about two and a half hours the movie finished. I got up and Hiei and me left the theater. "Sayge." Hiei said looking at me intently. "Yes." I asked. He reached down and grasped my hand he opened it with his other hand. Then he shut it, "I want you to have this." He said softly looking me straight in the eyes. I opened my hand and saw the necklace with the two hearts entwined.  
  
HOW SWEET!!! *Sighs contentedly* I know another cliffy *cowers in fear* Don't hurt me!!!!! I just love how this story is turning out, okay not very much action in that chapter. Just good sweet romance. I think that those two are perfect for each other. I finally saw Pirates so I had to somehow include it in my story. I think it works well with the romance portion of my story. I like the idea of the necklace with the emerald and ruby stones in them. Okay I know I said I would thank all of you in this chapter well let's see I got like 3 more reviews just last night so I'm going to have to make a review corner.  
  
~Review Corner~  
  
Big Rikku Fan- Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my story. Here is the next chapter and oh about you're question, I don't think romancy is a word.  
  
Kittykat- Same here I love Evanescence do you know it means to disappear???  
  
Haze- Yeah that is creepy, glad you like it!!  
  
All thank the rest of you next chapter K okay??  
  
I think that I will bring in two more characters one for Alan, and one for Alex. Can't have those two without someone now can we? I'm going to let you the readers pick their names and what they look like!!! I'll take any idea and try to create a person from that!!! So review and tell me what you think and what you're idea's on those two will be!!! Must be going now LATERS *waves to everyone and then disappears in a flash of fire* 


	7. Premonition

*Appears in a flash of fire* Do I need to say it do I really need to say it?? *Sighs* Chapter 7 already wow, this is going by so fast. And all of you who reviewed thank you; you guys make me so happy. So here is chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7: Premonition  
  
I stared speechless at the necklace in my hands, my mouth had fallen open and my eyes were wide with amazement. It was definitely the same necklace there was no doubt about that, the emerald and ruby stones was shinning in the sunlight. "Hiei." I finally managed to whisper. I continued to stare at the necklace; millions of thoughts were zooming through my mind. "I-I-." I stuttered slightly. I was in shock Hiei had bought the necklace for me and was now giving it to me. I couldn't think I could barely breath, I just stared at the necklace then I looked up at Hiei. He looked down at me and he seemed a little hurt.  
  
"I love it." I managed to whisper slightly. He cracked into a wide smile, "I saw you looking at it and thought that it would look nice on you." Hiei said a little embarrassed. I smiled brightly up at him tears where filling me eyes, "I just love it thank you." I said and then hugged him tight around the waist. He stiffened for a second and then hugged me back. I pulled away from him my eyes brimming with tears; he looked at me confusion in his eyes. "Thank you." I whispered again and then pulled him into another hug. When I pulled away he smiled widely and then we left going to Kurama's house. As we walked I put on the necklace, I could almost feel is beating as though it had a heartbeat.  
  
I looked up at Hiei who had again grasped my hand in his; the guys we passed were looking really angry and jealous. We arrived at Kurama's home and walked in to see Kurama and Kiley sitting on the couch they looked up at us and then smiled widely. I blushed slightly looking a little embarrassed along with Hiei. I smiled back at them and they got a little red I almost wanted to laugh, "How was school?" I asked Kiley. Who smiled widely, "we all have the same classes." Kiley said looking slightly embarrassed. "Did you have problems with Kayla too?" I asked looking at her smiling. She nodded and then she ran up to me, "Let go talk." She said and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs and into my room.  
  
I fell onto my bed exhaustion over coming me. "Soo." Kiley said looking at me with a wide smirk on her face. "What did you and Hiei do today." A blush crossed my cheeks, "Just stuff." I said and then I smiled widely and showed her the necklace. "Oh my god." She yelled. "He gave it to you?" I nodded, "Yup." "How sweet." Kiley said laughing slightly. I started to blush horribly, while Kiley burst into fits of laughter. "So how was you're day with Kurama?" I asked knowing she was going to blush. Sure enough Kiley turned the shade of a tomato, "Well uh. you see." she stuttered I started laughing and then I fell backwards of the bed. Suddenly our door opened and in walked Hiei and Kurama. "What in the heck is going on?" Kurama asked. Hiei took one look at me sitting on the floor laughing and then smiled widely.  
  
"Sorry.. Kiley is just making me laugh." I said between fits of giggles. Hiei looked at the two of us smiling and then Kurama smiled. "Oh, okay." Kurama said and then Hiei and Kurama left the room to go back downstairs. Kiley then looked at me she was still bright red, "Well.I could. ask you the same question now couldn't' I?" Kiley said and then I turned red and we both developed into fits of giggles. Soon after me and Kiley went downstairs to see what Kurama and Hiei were doing, we found then watching TV in the living room. Hiei looked up and saw me both me and Kiley had embarrassed ourselves and we were both quite red.  
  
I watched a twinge of red cross Hiei's cheeks as Kiley smirked slightly at him. I could help but bursting into laughter at the look Kiley gave Kurama. Hiei gave me a pleading look and I smiled at Kiley, "I'm going for a walk." And then I left Hiei following quickly behind me. "Have a nice walk with Hiei." Kiley said and I blushed as me and him left the house. "Come with me." Hiei said and then he picked me up and was running his demon speed was much quicker than mine. "You could have killed me that day." I whispered Hiei looked up at me. Then he nodded slowly, "I could have." I blinked up at him, "Then why didn't you?" I asked. Hiei blushed slightly, "I'm not completely sure why." He said and then he stopped we where in a forest and it was remarkable like my dream.  
  
"I'm going to train you Sayge." Hiei said and then he unsheathed his sword. "I promise I won't hurt you but you can't hold anything back." Hiei said and then ran at me. I dodged his attack and jumped in the air I landed behind him and surged forward my demon blood. My claws grew and I used them to hold off of the sword. "good," Hiei said softly and then he fought harder. It was getting harder and harder for me to keep him off of me, I knew I needed a knife of some type. Then I remembered it I had an old dagger like knife in my pocket, swiftly using demon speed I grabbed it and then slashed it against his sword. The two hit with a loud clang and then Hiei swiped his sword again.  
  
I jumped and then dodged over the blade hitting his blade again with the dagger. He came down with me again and the knife flew out of my hand. "I won." He said and then sheathed his sword. "Damn." I growled and then I ran to get the dagger. I sheathed the dagger back into my pocket. "You did well." Hiei finally said looking at me intently. I crossed my arms, "Hn." I said and then he started laughing. Soon after I too burst into fits of laughter. I sat down on the ground looking around the forest, "I like to come here when I want to be alone." Hiei said and then he blushed slightly. "Well now you can come here with me, sometimes though I need to get away from Yuske and Kurama." Hiei said I looked at him sadly.  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling sometimes I need to get away from Kiley although now I'm not sad anymore but still her ever always bright attitude sometimes it gets to me." I said softly. "I mean the world isn't always sunshine and daisies." I whispered. Hiei nodded, "Yeah you know every time I asked Kurama what he and Kiley did he turned red." Hiei said smiling at me. I started to laugh again, "Same here." "How much do you want to bet that they like each other." I said holding up a hand. Hiei smiled brightly, "Nothing but I bet they do." He said. I had begun to notice the change in Hiei, I always seemed to bring out the better him.  
  
"Let's head back." Hiei said and I nodded. He picked me up we will get there faster this way. "Okay then." I said and then he was off and running back towards Kurama's house. We reached the door quickly and then we went inside, "Let go upstairs." I whispered and we walked past the living room where Hiei brightly said he saw, "Kurama and Kiley cuddling." (awww.. How cute) We reached my room upstairs and then went inside Hiei sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. He was so cute when he looked at me that way, I had always loved his eyes. I crossed over and sat down next to him and then I leaned against his chest protectively.  
  
Whenever Hiei was around I always felt safe as though nothing would ever hurt me with him there. I breathed in his scent it was a scent I could always put with protection and love. I felt his arms go around me and I felt content I forgot about all my worries about having to go to school tomorrow about the powerful demon chasing me even about people that I loved being killed, I only knew that I was happy and safe. My eyes drifted shut and I fell into a dream.  
  
~Sayge's Dream~  
  
We were in the forest Alan was holding me back as Hiei clashed with a man. I saw the flash of silver every time their swords hit. I was fighting Alan but I felt his arms around me he wasn't let me move. "Let me go." I growled. I couldn't much see the man's face that Hiei was fighting but I could tell that he was fast just as fast as Hiei. "Let me go, I have to help him." I growled and fought again Alan's grip. Alan tightened his grip, "No you'll get yourself killed. "But I love him." I said and tears fell I fought his grips harder and then I saw it.  
  
The man raised his sword and came down on Hiei with it, I screamed as loud as I could. "HIEI." The man just laughed and then hit him again. Blood spattered everywhere, "NO." I screamed and then I finally broke free of Alan. Who I figured in his disbelief had let me go. "No not Hiei, not him." I screamed as I looked at his bloody body. Then I was shoved out of the way, "Die." The man said and he raised his sword again. I transformed and unsheathed my dagger I slashed mine against his. "You will not hurt him." I growled my eyes flashing with a deep anger.  
  
We began to fight, I was quick my anger had given me an advantage against him. I slashed him multiple times. "You've taken everything away from me that I loved I will not let you do the same to him without a fight." I hissed and then slashed him across the arm. He hissed in pain and then slashed me across the face a little bit of blood fell down my cheek. Unlike him I was fueled with rage and we fought slashing each other equally. We were equal in strength and I wasn't about to let him beat me in speed. We fought for a long while the occasionally flashes of silver from my dagger hitting his sword.  
  
In the end though he knocked my dagger away and drew his sword up, "I didn't want to have to kill you but you left me no choice." He growled and then went to slash the sword down. I made no move to block it with my claws I just stared him down anger flashing in my green eyes. I refused to shut my eyes to wait for him to bring it down I stared him in the eye and then he brought he sword down, their was a huge flash of silver and then..  
  
~End Sayge's Dream~  
  
My eyes shot open, and I looked around the room Kurama was looking at me I could feel tears on my cheeks. "I've had a premonition." I said and Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "I'm going to get Yuske and Kuwabara be back in a moment." Kurama said and then he ran out of the door quickly. "Hiei." I whispered and I felt him tighten his grip on me. In not to long Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yuske entered the room. Yuske took one look at me and then whispered, "Who dies." I blinked up at him and then I felt the tears come again.  
  
"I saw Hiei and I suppose the demon who is after me fighting although I couldn't really make the guy out. Alan was holding me back and I fought him the urge to get to Hiei to help him. The guy hit Hiei a couple of times and then I broke free from Alan. I ran to Hiei's side he was really bloody." I broke off slightly tears now streaming down my cheeks. "Then the guy shoved me out of the way and went to deliver the final blow I stopped him with my dagger and we fought." I again broke off and touched my cheek.  
  
"Me and him where equal in strength and I had him beat in speed, somehow though he got my dagger away from me then he went to kill me and I saw a flash of silver and then I woke up." I trailed off and then I felt Hiei's grip tighten. "So it was just a dream?" Kuwabara asked. I nodded slightly, "Yes but you don't understand somehow I knew it wasn't a dream its a premonition of what is to come in the future." Kuwabara turned away, "Is it possible though that it's not?" he asked. I shook my head, "No it was too real the only other dream that I had like it was the one about my parents." I whispered. Kuwabara nodded and then I felt my eyes drop shut, "Hiei." I whispered and then I fell back asleep.  
  
~Sayge's Dream~  
  
Somehow I again found myself in the forest but this dream it was a normal dream me and Hiei stood by each other looking intently at each other. "I love you." I whispered finally. Hiei's eyes widened, and he didn't answer. "I realized I loved you since I first laid eyes on you in that park." I whispered. Hiei nodded and then I felt his hands around my waist. "Sayge I promise I will protect you." He whispered into my ear. I snuggled against him.  
  
"You must keep you're promise." I whispered. "You must not die." I finished and then he kissed my cheek gently. "I promise." He finally said and then I was in his arms. "Sayge." Hiei whispered into my ear. "yes." I asked feeling his breathing on the back of my neck. "I love you too." He then whispered.  
  
~End Sayge's dream~  
  
I opened my eyes Hiei was still holding me and I found that it was probably morning. "Great time to go deal with Kayla." I growled and then I felt Hiei nuzzling against my ear. I sighed contentedly. "Time for school." Hiei whispered into my ear and I got to my feet and yawned. "I'll be back." I said and then went to the bathroom. Kiley was already in it and was drying her hair. I hopped in the shower. I let the warm water hit my skin and calm me down, I was remembering both of the dreams I had had last night.  
  
I washed my hair and then I got out of the shower and dried off, I ran back to my room wearing only a towel around my waist and a towel in my hair I entered it and then crossed over to the closet I pulled out a forest green tank top and black jeans. I grabbed them and then walked back to the bathroom. In there I got dressed and then I dried my hair, Kiley was in the bathroom still she was curling her hair.  
  
I dried my hair and then I brushed it satisfied with how it looked I put on a little bit of Kiley's makeup. I put on some bright golden eye shadow and then I grabbed my dark lipstick and put a tiny bit on I looked in the mirror smiled at my reflection and then went back to my room. Hiei was dressed and sitting on the bed he looked at me and smiled, "ready?" he asked. I shook my head, "Never but oh well." Then me and him left to go downstairs Kiley was downstairs waiting for me and Kurama.  
  
Then we all left walking to school, Hiei walked next to my while Kiley walked next to Kurama. Hiei, Kiley, and Kurama all went to our first period class while Kurama went the opposite way. Kiley stayed as close to Hiei and myself as she could. When we entered the room, Kayla looked up took one look of me and Hiei together and scowled. Hiei and me sat down and I noticed and happy about it that Kiley sat behind me. I could feel Kayla glaring at me and then she touched Hiei's hand. "Hey Hiei." She said. Hiei gave her a look that plainly said 'Go away.' Of course though she didn't get the message, Sayge reached over and tapped Hiei on the shoulder. "Look Hiei I'm wearing the necklace you gave me." I said holding up the necklace for Kayla to see.  
  
"Yesterday was so much fun." I whispered and then grasped Hiei's hand. Kayla glared and then gave up on Hiei noticing that he was smiling openly at Sayge. I smirked slightly Kayla looked murderous Kiley tapped me on the back and gave me the thumbs up sign. I took out a piece of paper and wrote one word. 'Kurama.' She blushed and then nodded. I almost wanted to laugh. I knew she liked him now, 'I'll ask him!' I wrote on another paper and then held it up. Kiley blushed red she now looked like a tomato, "Okay." She whispered and then we turned to look up at the teacher who had just entered the room.  
The class ended quickly and me and Kiley went to our next class I waved goodbye to Hiei sadly and then we left. During lunch me and Hiei met along with Kiley and Kurama we all went upstairs because we didn't like to eat with the rest of the school. Kayla and her group of girlfriends hated me and Kiley and they showed it they even showed up during lunch. "Hey Hiei." Kayla said smiling at Hiei and waving. One of her friends with blonde hair and sky blue eyes said, "Hi Kurama." Kurama nodded and said, "Hi Sakura" (I know I know, popular name huh?)  
  
Kiley looked murderous, I smirked hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself. I grabbed Hiei's hand who turned away from the group and wrapped his arms around me. Kiley glared at the girl Sakura and then she grabbed Kurama and turned him to face her. "What is she doing?" Hiei asked looking at Kiley intently. I shook my head, "go for it girl." I whispered and then Kiley pressed her lips lightly against Kurama's. Kayla jumped forward trying to get at Kiley but I pulled out of Hiei's hand and met her half way. She blinked at me stupidly. "Leave them alone." I growled. She shook her head and Sakura began to stutter.  
  
Then I felt Hiei by my side Kayla glared at me angrily and then she turned and her and her group left Sakura staring angrily at Kurama and Kiley who were still kissing. (long kiss no) Hiei nuzzled my ear slightly and I whispered, "Thanks." When he didn't answer I turned to look at Kiley and Kurama who had finally pulled away. "Kiley." Kurama whispered Kiley looked bright red but I didn't think it was from embarrassment. "I-she-uh- well." Kiley stuttered. Kurama smiled and then brought his lips down on hers again. "Come on Hiei let's leave those two alone." I said and then dragged Hiei out of there heading towards my next class which I happened to have with Hiei.  
  
Brimstone: HOW SWEET. *Sighs contently* Please review sorry it took so long! Also please take time to read my Yu Yu Hakusho story: Hell through fiery eyes I think you guys might like it!! I'm working on one for In the forests of the night too not yet sure of the name so look for those two stories.  
  
Kurama: *Blushes* err. well  
  
Kiley: umm. *blushes*  
  
Hiei: *Comes into the room* are you two done yet?  
  
Kiley: *Kisses Kurama again*  
  
Brimstone: Does that answer you're question?  
  
Sayge: *Comes into the room* O.0  
  
Brimstone: *Watches Kiley and Kurama kiss*  
  
Hiei: I guess not!! Hey Sayge! *Walks towards Sayge*  
  
Sayge: Yes Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *Starts kissing Sayge*  
  
Brimstone: *Looks around at all the couples kissing* What about me??? *Sobs*  
  
Kuwabara: *Comes into the room*  
  
Brimstone: *Looks at Kuwabara* I don't think so!! *Runs out of the room*  
  
Kuwabara: O.0.. what was that about. *Catches sight of the couples kissing* oh.  
  
Brimstone: *Enters the room again dragging a reluctant Sesshoumaru* Now this is more like it!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What am I doing here, I Sesshoumaru am not in this story?  
  
Brimstone: *Hugs Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshouamru: Let me go Nigen.  
  
Brimstone: *Growls* I'm not a nigen. *Flashes fangs*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why am I here then?  
  
Brimstone: *Smiles wickedly*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Brimstone: *Pounces on Sesshoumaru*  
  
Kuwabara: O.0 *Leaves the room quickly* 


	8. Heaven's punishment

*Appears in a flash of fire* WOW chapter 8, this might be my last chapter for a while cause I'm going to worry about school but I will try to get the chapters up as soon as possible. It might be a couple weeks or longer I have no idea but I will hurry. I promise, and I'm still not yet sure how many chapters this will be. Let's get on with the fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 8: Heaven's Punishment  
  
After that Kayla's group got worse both Kiley and me started getting letters threatening letters. Of course this pissed off Hiei and Kurama both, they corned Kayla and her gang and told them to leave us alone. I have never seen Kurama as anger as that day and Hiei had looked ready to kill. I decided to walk home and so I left everyone else and started home. I hadn't heard anything from Alan or Alex since I had last seen them so I was surprised when I turned a corner to find Alan standing there he looked at me and then smiled and crossed over to me.  
  
"Hello Sayge." He said smiling. I smiled back, "Hey Alan." I waved. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to Alex smiling down on me. I nodded at the two of them and then I heard a high-pitched blood- curdling scream. "Someone's in trouble." I yelled and then was running. I surged forward my demon blood and a dark growl escaped my lips. I looked around there was no one so I transformed. I took my wolf form easily and then I surged forward my angel blood huge crimson wings sprouted out of my wolf forms back then I jumped into the air and flew.  
  
I used my acute sense of sound and smell to take me to the fight. I jumped down close to the fight and howled loudly I turned my crimson eyes on a demon with long black hair and red eyes. I stepped forward my teeth barred the flames around my body flaring up. A shiver ran down my spine something wasn't right I could sense it but I didn't know what was wrong. Then I was on the ground, "Damn." I growled and transformed back to my human form. I unsheathed the dagger from my pocket and slashed it forward connecting with flesh then I was on my feet.  
  
In front of me was two demon's one was the one I had seen the other had short red hair and dark blue eyes. I had slashed the demon with the red hair across the face he was bleeding. I could smell it and then I sniffed another person my eyes fell on a woman at the two demon's feet she was beautiful with long dark red hair. Her eyes were closed but I could tell she was still breathing, I growled dangerously at the two demons in front of me. I could handle one, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for two. I surged forward my angel and demon blood it was a strange sensation I felt like ice was all around me.  
  
My hair stayed black and red strips appeared in them my ears pointed like a demons but I had two huge silver angel wings coming out of my back. I turned on the two demons fire surged up around my tiny form and I growled barring two huge pearly white fangs. My claws lengthened and I screamed loudly as black fire rose out of the ground and began swirling around my body. I looked beautiful but I was truly deadly the two demon's eyes widened slightly as they took me in I looked at the dagger in my hand and then shut my eyes. "Bless this dagger heaven."  
  
The dagger started to glow white. My eyes shot open they were no longer green they had turned silver and they glowed with power. My hair began to blow behind me even though there was no wind. I looked at the woman at their feet and then I new what I had to do, "Arise my warrior wolf." I screamed. The ground began to shake; I shut my eyes and rose off of the ground slightly. A huge crack appeared in front of me and a huge white wolf appeared jumped out of the hole. I looked at it and then reached forward I touched it, a white glow appeared around my hand and then huge pitch-black wings sprouted out of the white wolf.  
  
It turned its eyes on the other two demons. "Attack." I screamed it jumped at them. I ran forward and touched the woman gently on the forehead. My whole body began to glow and then something remarkably strange happened. I felt it rather than saw it my hair turned silver my claws vanished along with my fangs and my ears became normal again. My whole body began to glow white and my wings grew larger my skin began to glitter and I was suddenly in a golden dress. I felt more wings sporting and then I shut my eyes. I felt the glow leave and my eyes opened. Alan and Alex entered the clearing at that time and saw a beautiful sight.  
  
My eyes had turned golden and in my arms was the woman she was limp and I touched her forehead. "Awaken." I whispered and the woman's eyes opened. Her eyes were beautiful a dark blue that sparkled with life. She looked up into my eyes and then whispered, "You're an angel." Suddenly I felt it I set the woman down and then turned into the clearing ran the demon with the red hair he was covered in blood, but he had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"My wolf." I whispered calmly and then I turned on him my golden eyes sparkling with anger. "You will pay." I growled the dagger in my hand gleamed silver but was still surrounded by the white light. I landed on the ground and realized that my feet were bare I felt the cold damp earth beneath my feet and instantly shuddered slightly. I held the dagger out in front of me and then I ran at him with godlike speed I slashed the dagger across his chest and face and then jumped back he began to scream as a white light enveloped him and then he feel to the ground dead.  
  
I turned to look at the woman she was standing up at me she shut her eyes and whispered something I could not hear. Then she was enveloped in a bright white light I felt the same light surround me. We stood looking at each other my hair was still silver and it was then that I realized that I had seemed so calm up until now. I didn't look like my normal self shouldn't that be weird shouldn't it feel strange. The woman of course had changed to she now had the same amount of wings that I had which was six and she was wearing a silver dress and her feet bare. She looked at me sadly for a moment and then she whispered, "hello Sayge." I blinked at her my eyes suddenly dropped shut and I feel back exhausted.  
  
My eyes opened slightly and I saw a figure leaning over me I blinked trying to get the tiredness from my eyes. I realized sadly that it wasn't Hiei but was Alan his dark blue eyes full of worry. "Sayge." He said relived when he realized I had awoken. The woman with the long red hair stood close to Alan and she locked eyes with me for a moment. I grabbed my hair and looked at it my eyes widened as I realized my hair was still silver my eyes still gold and my wings were still there. "How?" I whispered staring in awe at the color of my hair. "You are the chosen one Sayge." Whispered the red haired angel. I looked up at me, "Chosen for what?" I asked still in shock. "You are the angel with the demon blood." The red haired angel whispered.  
  
"But I've only got a tiny bit of angel blood." I argued. The woman shook her head, "indeed you have only a little bit but it is most powerful. It is the blood from one of the strongest angels that this world has even known." The red haired angel finished. "Who are you?" I asked looking at her. She smiled slightly, "My name is Adriana." She whispered. "So Adriana you're telling me my father was one of the strongest angels." I whispered.  
  
Adriana's eyes darkened slightly, "This is going to come off strange Sayge but you're father had no angel blood." My eyes widened, "How is that possible." I whispered looking intently at her. "My mother was a wolf demon. So where do I get my angel blood from." I whispered looking at her. She looked at me her eyes seemed sad, I am going to tell the story." She whispered and then she motioned for me to sit down. I sat down on the grass as she began.  
  
"Many years ago you're father who was a healer, and you're mother a wolf demon. Fell in love, normally this would be forbidden except you're father was well liked. So he got blessings on the day you where born something strange happened. An extremely powerful angel approached you're parent's asking to be able to bless you. They eagerly agreed and the angel came to you however when she touched you something happened her powers transferred to you. That angels blood runs through you're veins and I am afraid Sayge that this is you're true form.  
  
Now that it has taken over you will not be able to turn human again. You will still be able to turn into the wolf demon and call forth demon powers but never again with you have a human form. Of course I almost forgot you can extract you're wings but you're hair and you're eyes are going to stay that way now." Adriana finished looking at me kindly. My eyes widened. "This is me." I whispered and looked at my hair. "I have the blood of an angel so you mean I have no more human blood." I whispered.  
  
Adriana looked at me and then nodded. I looked at my hands and then I suddenly felt sad what would Hiei say, I looked up at Adriana who smiled. "Sayge I am here to protect you." She whispered. "A demon, and a powerful one at that wants you're powers." Adriana said looking at me. I nodded, "I know he killed my parents." I whispered. "No Sayge it is worse than that if he gets a hold of you Sayge it could mean the end of you world as we know it." Adriana said loudly. I looked shocked, "Am I that powerful?" I whispered.  
  
Adriana nodded, "You have angel blood and powerful blood at that, plus you are the guardian of hell." She said and then she turned away from me. "We best be getting back to Kurama's." she whispered. "What do you mean I'm also the guardian of hell?" I asked looking at her. Adriana looked up at me her blue eyes sad, "You're mother was the guardian of hell, so you are now. No one else can open hell and call forth the warrior wolf." Adriana said and then she turned toward Alan and Alex. "We should be getting her back to her friends." She whispered.  
  
My eyes widened at that and I spun away from the rest of them how could I show them what I was now, what I looked like. What would Kurama, Kiley, but most importantly what would Hiei say. I caught sight of a flash of aqua eyes and I blinked. (it's Vash!!! lol jokes.) A woman stood not to far away from me her eyes were aqua and sparkled in the sunlight. Her hair was a dark blue and was really long. She was beautiful and instantly I realized that she was a water demon. She walked towards me and then she smiled holding out her hand, her nails were painted dark blue and matched her hair.  
  
"My name is Rayne." The woman said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and then I realized Alan was standing next to me. He looked at the woman and then blinked slightly. "I am here to help you." Rayne said and then she smiled brightly showing bright white teeth. "You look familiar." I whispered looking at her strangely. She smiled, "I was you're friend when you were a child." Rayne whispered. I smiled, "I do remember you." I said and then I hugged her. "I always wondered what had happened to you Rayne." I said.  
  
Rayne laughed and hugged me back, "I am guessing all of you're memory with you're parents is coming back now that you are in you're true form." Rayne said. I nodded, "Yes it's all seeming to come back to me now." I said softly a smile across my face. I saw Alan staring intently at Rayne and I smiled. "Rayne this is Alan he is one of my friends." I said and pointed to Alan. Alan smiled at Rayne, and Rayne smiled back, "Hello Alan I'm glad that you have been taking care of Sayge for me." Rayne said smiling at Alan. Alan seemed to melt underneath her gentle gaze.  
  
Then Rayne turned to me, "Sayge I think you should ask Adriana to show you how to extract you're wings." Rayne said looking at me smiling. I nodded, and yelled, "Adriana." Adriana walked over to me and then she smiled at Rayne. "Hello Rayne." She whispered. "Hello Adriana." Rayne said smiling at Adriana. Then I realized, "I remember you Adriana." I whispered. Adriana smiled "yes me Rayne and you were best friends." Adriana laughed slightly. I smiled brightly, "I had the strangest feeling that I knew you." I said and then I hugged both Rayne and Adriana. "I missed you guys so much." I whispered.  
  
Adriana smiled, "think about you're wings going into you're back." Adriana whispered. I shut my eyes and envisioned my wings folding into my back. A strange sensation started in my back working it's way through my hollow wings and then it stopped I opened my eyes and new instantly that I had done it right. Adriana and Rayne were smiling, "Good job." They both said. I laughed, "Thank you two." I whispered and then we started walking towards town. Adriana also had to make her wings disappear. Me and Adriana and Rayne walked with Alan and Alex in front of us. They were making sure nothing made a go at any of us.  
  
"I think Alan likes you." I whispered into Rayne's ear. Rayne began to blush. "Well umm. he is cute." At that Adriana and me burst into laughter. Rayne blushed wore and then she also started laughing "but then again I could say the same thing about you and Alan." She said looking intently at me. My mouth feel open, "What do you mean?" I said looking at her. "It's obvious that he cares about you or else he wouldn't look at you the way he does." Rayne said smiling. I looked up at Alan who was walking next to Alex they seemed to be talking about something and then he glanced back.  
  
Our eyes met and I found comfort in those gentle eyes. "But I'm in love with someone else." I whispered softly breaking our gaze. At that Adriana looked at me, "Sayge I am afraid that heaven will not allow you and Hiei to be together." She whispered looking at me sadly. I froze, "Why?" I whispered looking at her tears forming in my golden eyes. "One he is a demon and two, he is a killer. Heaven would give you it's blessing for a demon, but he's a killer and a forbidden child. Heaven can not forgive killers." Adriana whispered. I looked at the two of them, "No." I yelled. "I love him why can't heaven accept that." I said loudly. They both shook their heads, "Heaven will not allow it." Rayne and Adriana whispered.  
  
I felt the tears come, "But I love him." I whispered. Adriana shook her head, "I was sent here to guard you and to keep you and Hiei apart heaven has sent me Sayge." Adriana said. My mouth fell open, "No I don't care what heaven wants I love him." I said and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could just trying to get away from them. In my state of mind I forgot that Alan and Alex were in front of me and I ran straight into one of them. I shut my golden eyes and sobbed, I felt strong hands lift me up and I heard Adriana gasp and run towards me. "Why?" I sobbed. "Sayge." Whispered Alan. My eyes opened tears slipping down my cheek, I stared into Alan's deep blue eyes that were full of worry and fear.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw what Rayne had meant his eyes were full of worry as he stared into mine. I felt the distance between us closing and for some strange reason my mind went completely blank. I then realized that we were way closer than normal and turned my head to the side, I felt Alan's lips graze my cheek gently. Then I felt him set me on the ground I felt the tears come. "Sayge." Whispered a familiar voice I looked up to see Hiei looking at me his eyes widened with hurt. "Hiei." I whispered and then Hiei vanished.  
  
Brimstone: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *Covers in fear* I'm sorry but none of my characters are talking right now. *Looks fearfully around at everyone*  
  
Hiei: *Glares angrily at Alan*  
  
Alan: Um. uhh. Hiei  
  
Sayge: *Sobbing* Why Brimstone Why?  
  
Brimstone: Um. please read and review *Runs out of the room* 


	9. Shattered memories

*Appears in a flash of fire* I know I said that chapter 8 would be my last for a while, but I didn't want to leave you hanging that much. Plus Hiei might just decide to kill me. *Covers in fear of Hiei*I really need to try to leave it at a better place.. *Drum roll* Now let's get started on chapter 9..  
  
Chapter 9: Shattered memories  
  
I stood rotted to the spot as Hiei disappeared a look of sadness and betrayal on his face. "HIEI." I screamed and went to jump after him but was suddenly being held back. "You can't Sayge." Whispered Adriana. I growled. "Let me go Alan." I yelled and then started to fight against Alan's grip. Suddenly I was back in Alan's arms, I growled. "If you don't let me go now you will be sorry." I growled my hand already on the dagger in my pocket. When Alan made no move to put me down I swiped the dagger forward across his face and then I jumped out of his arms and ran after Hiei, using my demon speed.  
  
I caught sight of the blur that was Hiei quickly; suddenly I was in someone's arms again. I looked up into deep blue eyes. "Alan." I screamed. "Put me down or I will kill you." I growled the dagger still in my hand ready for use. At that moment Hiei spun around to see me slash Alan across the face and turned to look at him my golden eyes locking with his deep crimson ones. "Hiei." I whispered and then he looked at me sadly. Suddenly I was pulled back into Alan's arms and his lips were pressed against mine. A bright silver light surrounded the two of us and my wings shot out of my back.  
  
Suddenly a loud booming voice said, "Angel Sayge, judgment has been passed on Hiei you must forget him." I pulled away from Alan, "But I can't I love him." I yelled. Hiei stood there looking at me arguing with a deep voice. "Then I am afraid that we must take more drastic measures Sayge." The voice yelled. Suddenly a bright golden light surrounded me and I screamed but Alan held me close to him not allowing me to move. "Hiei I want you to know that I love you and I always will." I whispered and then I feel to the ground out cold.  
  
My golden eyes opened and I sat up two deep blue eyes were staring into my own. "Alan." I whispered and then hugged him. "How long have I been out?" I asked. Alan shook his head, "about an hour or so I think." Alan said softly then I saw another figure standing over by a chair it was Rayne. "Hey Rayne." I said and then I looked over at the window I caught sight of a short man with his hair in a flame like shape. He had black hair and deep crimson eyes, I blinked and then he was gone.  
  
"Strange." I whispered and then looked at the door in walked Kurama and Kiley. "Oh good you're awake Hiei has been worried sick about you." Kiley said crossing over to me. "Hiei, who is that?" I whispered looking at Kiley confused. Kiley's mouth fell open, "They made her forget." She whispered. "Made me forget what?" I asked and then suddenly Adriana was at my side pushing Kiley out of the room. I saw her hiss something into Kiley's ear and then Kiley turned around and left the room an angry look on her face. Kurama followed her glaring openly at Adriana.  
  
"What's going on?" I whispered my eyes widening in confusion. Rayne gave Adriana a dark look and then she turned away from her looking angry. "I'll tell him he can come in." Rayne said stepping away from Adriana. Adriana spun to look at Rayne a white light illuminating off of her hand. "No you can't." Adriana growled. Rayne narrowed her aqua eyes in anger at Adriana, "Ocean breeze." Rayne whispered and a sky blue light surrounded her and then she turned away from Adriana and stepped out the door. I looked strangely at Adriana, "What is going on?" I demanded and then I felt warm hands hugging me. "Alan." I whispered and hugged him back.  
  
The same man I had seen outside my door entered the room, his crimson eyes locked onto my golden ones. I felt a rush of emotions take over but then suddenly they vanished as though they had evaporated. "Sayge." He whispered and then he started towards me. Adriana jumped in front of him blocking him from getting any closer but then suddenly Adriana was surrounded in a sky blue light and thrown against a wall. "Waves of destruction." Howled Rayne and then she threw water straight at Adriana who dodged and then turned to Rayne. "Let him see her." Rayne growled. "But heaven." Adriana growled. "I don't give a damn what heaven wants." Rayne hissed water surging around her form. "Fine." Adriana whispered defeated and then she left the room.  
  
The man continued his walking towards me and then he looked at me, "Sayge." He whispered and then he sat on the bed. "I'm so glad you're all right." He whispered. "How do you know my name?" I asked looking at him lost in thought. The man's eyes widened hurt and then I saw something slip down his cheek, then a small black and white figure jumped next to him and began to rub against him. "Guido." I whispered and then was confused Guido never rubbed up against anyone so why this man I had never met before. Suddenly I felt warm hand touching my hand, warm familiar hands. "This seems familiar." I whispered and then suddenly I was yanked away from the man and into the arms of Alan.  
  
The man's eyes narrowed angrily and then he unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Alan, "Let Sayge go." He growled. Suddenly I was in the hands of the man and he was moving quickly. For some strange reason I didn't fight but I shut my eyes all of this it all seemed familiar. This man, his crimson eyes and then moving this fast all of it was familiar. Did someone make me forget him, had I known this man had maybe I loved him? I thought remembering the rush of emotions I had felt when he had entered the room. All of a sudden it felt as if my heart had burst and I hugged tighter to the man. What is his name, I thought please tell me what his name could be.  
  
I racked my brain what is his name I screamed inside my mind. Suddenly I saw a flash of a dream, or so it looked like. "Hiei." I whispered and then I shook my head. Even his name all of it was familiar, but why couldn't I remember him and why did someone make me forget? Suddenly he landed on the ground grabbed my hand and then whispered, "Take you're demon form." I nodded and surged forward my demon blood. Black streaks appeared in my silver hair and my eyes sparkled with power. Claws appeared on my hands and fangs grew out of my mouth. Suddenly the man grabbed my hand, "Hang on." He whispered and then he ran into a building.  
  
There was a green A portal or so it looked like then suddenly Hiei jumped into it. Both him and me landed on our feet and then he pulled me into his arms and was running again using his demon speed. All I could see was trees moving by quickly. Then Hiei sat me on the ground and hugged me close to him. "I-I don't remember." I whispered tears falling down my cheeks. "Why don't I remember you?" I whispered. Hiei pulled away from me slightly, "I've brought you here so you can remember without them stopping you." Hiei whispered and then I felt his lips touch my cheeks. "It's you're angel blood that they used to make you forget, but if I bring out you're demon blood then perhaps you will remember.  
  
"Hiei that just might work." Rayne whispered stepping out of the shadows. "Rayne." Hiei said stepping away from her. "Wait Hiei, I am not like Adriana I do not take orders from heaven I want her to remember just as much as you want her to remember." Rayne whispered. "Us two." Said Kiley and Kurama as they stepped out of the shadows. "Okay then we all will help Sayge to remember you." Rayne said softly. "So I knew him, why did I forget him?" I yelled angrily looking around at everyone. "I believe it was because you refused to forget him, when Alan kissed you heaven took drastic measures to make you be with Alan." Rayne said and then she shook her head.  
  
"So they made me forget him, but why?" I whispered. Rayne gave me a sad look, "Because you were in love with him and they deemed him not worthy for you." Rayne said and then she turned to look at Kiley. "We must all promise not to tell Adriana, Alex, or Alan where Sayge and Hiei are." Rayne whispered. "We promise." Whispered Kiley and Kurama at the same time. Rayne nodded at them and then she looked at Hiei and me. "We shall leave you, Hiei call any of us when needed. Watch over her well." Rayne whispered and then she left followed quickly by Kiley and Kurama.  
  
I looked at Hiei my mind was pounding, I was so confused what was going on, "Come with me Sayge." Hiei whispered. I looked at him as he outstretched his hand without hesitation I grasped his hand tight in my own and then he smiled and we left the clearing traveling deeper into the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked looking at him confused. "I'm taking you to a place with hot springs and a good place to hunt and watch out for intruders other than Rayne, Kiley, and Kurama." Hiei whispered. I nodded and continued to walk, my mind felt like it had split in two I was so confused and didn't completely understand exactly what was going on.  
  
My mind was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Hiei had stopped and ran into him. I was instantly in his arms and then we were running fast. "What happened?" I whispered. Hiei pointed back to a figure to the clearing in it I saw a figure and I recognized it as Alex. "Did he see us?" I whispered. Hiei shook his head, "No I moved to fast for him to have." He said looking at me sadly. I felt tears forming in my eyes, "I wish I remembered you." I whispered. Hiei nodded, "So do I." Then we reached a clearing the smell of a hot spring was in the air, Hiei sat me down and then looked at me smiling. "Go take a bath, I'll get a fire going." Hiei whispered. I nodded and then walked towards the scent of the hot spring.  
  
I found it quickly and then looked around no one was around so I stripped down and then stepped into the hot spring. The water came up to above my chest but below my neck, I leaned back and let the warm water sooth my muscles and my thoughts. My mind was a jumble so confused and mistaken. Suddenly a noise came from a brush that was close to the hot spring, instantly I knew it wasn't Hiei. A male demon stepped out, he looked mostly human but I could sense he wasn't. The male had blonde spiky hair and sparkling golden eyes like my own. He took one look at me and a grin came across his human-ish face. "Well, well what have we got here." He said his voice was cold and made me shiver despite the warm water.  
  
In a second he was next to me his hand gripping my waist, "If you scream I'll kill you." He growled and then ran a clawed hand down my back. I hissed in pain as he cut the skin, blood ran down my back. My eyes narrowed in anger and dislike, I would not be taken by this pathetic demon. "Let me go now unless you want to face the wrath of the angel Sayge." I hissed and then remembered I couldn't take my angel form or I would completely forget Hiei. "Damn." I growled and then I surged forward my flames. "Fine face the wrath of the guardian of hell." I growled and then slammed my flame into the demon.  
  
My flames surrounded him locking him in place, he narrowed his eyes angrily at me, "Let me go now bitch." He growled. I howled angrily and then I turned to look at the demon. "How dare you try to take me my heart it already taken?" I growled and then I hissed barring my huge white fangs at him. I surrounded him with dark flames that look like they came from the very pits of hell, which they probably did. "Arise wolf of hell." I screamed my eyes bleeding crimson. Anger surrounded me, this pitiful demon thinks he can control me an angel and the guardian of hell. My mind became clear and the black marks in my silver hair grew larger my eyes still golden but with slashes of crimson in them.  
  
My claws and my fang elongated growing larger stronger. I barred my fangs at him red blood covering the tips of them. The blood began to burn slightly and I new it was poison I jumped forward and bit onto his neck. The demon screamed and then started to glow crimson and sizzle. Suddenly Hiei was by side he looked at me as I stared my eyes narrowed at the other demon. Soon the other demon fell to the ground dead the smell of his blood surrounded the clearing. I looked at Hiei my eyes turning back to their normal golden color and then I smiled showing my huge fangs. "Poison blood." I hissed and then I turned away form Hiei blushing slightly.  
  
I looked at my clothes sitting on the ground and put them on then I turned back around Hiei had vanished. I took one look at the demon lying on the ground dead and then I traveled back to our campsite. I found a fire already going but Hiei wasn't around I sat down next to the camp fire and touched my fangs I saw the crimson liquid touch my finger and then I rubbed the blood and then wiped it on the grass. At that moment Rayne came into the clearing, "Hiei told me to tell you that he was going to take a bath. Also he wanted me to keep you company." Rayne said and then she sat down next to me.  
  
"He also told me about you little visitor. So the guardian of hell has poison blood huh?" asked Rayne looking at me intently. I nodded, "I only figured it out when I bit him." I said and then looked at Rayne intently. "How's Adriana taking it?" I asked. Rayne smirked slightly, "She's going insane." Rayne answered and then she laughed slightly. "She is looking everywhere even here but of course Hiei is smarter than she thinks he is?" Rayne said laughing. "I do not see what is funny." Kiley said as she stepped out from the bushes. "Adriana thinks you know where she is perhaps you should stay here." Kiley said looking at Adriana. "I do not fear Adriana." Rayne growled. "Besides if I do stay here then she will know where they are." Rayne said and then she smiled at Kiley. "So I suggest we act as though we have no idea what she is talking about." Rayne finished laughing.  
  
"Why is Adriana determined to keep her and Hiei apart." Kiley said stepping towards Rayne and me. Rayne laughed, "Isn't' it obvious somehow the man after Sayge made it look like Hiei was a killer although I don't believe he is. Don't you see what is happening he is trying to tear those two apart because you see that's the only way he will be able to take Sayge as his own." Rayne finished and then a frown appeared on her face. "Unfortunately I didn't know that heaven would make Sayge forget all the time she spent with Hiei." Rayne said and then she sat down. "Stupid heaven judging him and tearing those two apart if we can't get Sayge to remember than heaven, hell and earth are doomed." Rayne whispered.  
  
My eyes widened, "What exactly does this demon want with me." I asked. Rayne's eyes widened, "You are half right Sayge he is a demon but he has angel blood he wants you to make you his own so he can rule heaven hell and earth with you're powers no one will be able to stop him from doing that." Rayne said looking at me sadly. "He wants me to take over the world all of the world." I whispered and then I fell to my knees. "I never asked for these powers for the responsibilities why am I so cursed like this?" I growled. "I just wish that I could remember Hiei and then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone anymore." I whispered tears starting to fall from my eyes.  
  
"Sayge." Rayne whispered and then suddenly warm hands were hugging me. "Hiei." I whispered and embraced his hug. "I wish I remembered everything we went through." I whispered and then hugged him back tightly. "You're not alone." Hiei whispered softly into my ear. "I know I just feel like I'm missing something important." I said and then I pulled away from Hiei. I sat down on the ground and looked around the clearing Rayne had already vanished along with Kiley, Hiei was busy with some fish he must of caught. I watched as he started to cook the fish, and then I shut my eyes and thought about what had happened.  
  
All these demons want my powers, they wanted to claim me to take me for their own. Then they underestimated me and I kill them easily. My mouth began to tingle from my fangs, I had no idea that my blood was poison until just a short few minutes ago. I was exhausted all of the days events had taken a lot out of me. My mind was confused and jumbled together. Slowly I was starting to remember little parts how much I had loved his eyes, but that was really it. My heart felt like it was being torn in two, I always felt a rush of emotions when I saw him but then they would just seem to vanish.  
  
My heart was just so confused torn and shattered into a million pieces along with my memories. I wasn't sure even if some of them were true anymore, why heaven had done this to me I didn't understand but I was determined to remember everything that I had been through. I was angry at heaven for deciding that it was okay to make me forget things. Flames flickered around my heart anger coursing through my veins. The angel in me was vanishing and quickly, I shook my head I couldn't make the angel vanish altogether. Perhaps when heaven realized I would not stop loving him no mater what they would lift his judgment.  
  
I shut my eyes and remembered when I had taken my demon form my mind had been cleared and I already knew about Hiei. So he was right the more I unleashed my demon side the more of him I would remember. My eyes opened as some fish was sat in front of me. I took the fish eagerly and ate quickly. I ate as though I had never been feed in my life. Soon my fish was gone and then I laid back and stared up at the sky. The sky here seemed to be much clearer than the one we had left. I smelt no pollutants in the air and somehow everything had many more colors than back at home.  
  
My eyes shut again, this day had been exciting and I figured that Hiei would want to train as soon as it got dark. My mind became somewhat clear and I yawned showing my two huge white fangs and then I rolled over and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Brimstone: Much better, now Hiei won't kill me. *Gulp* at least I hope not!!!!  
  
Hiei: *Glares at Brimstone*  
  
Brimstone: *Gulps* I had to do it this story is going to be long!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Sayge: *Growls* Leave poor Brimstone alone do you really think she would let me forget forever??  
  
Hiei: *Growls* Lucky for her I didn't!!  
  
Brimstone: err.. HELP SAVE ME *runs out of the room*  
  
Hiei: *Looks confused* Hn  
  
Rayne: Leave poor Brimstone ALONE!!!!  
  
Adriana: *Dodges things being thrown at her* WHY DO YOU HATE ME SOO??  
  
Brimstone: *Comes back in the room with a body guard*  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Brimstone: Everyone this is Vash, I've hired him to protect me from all of you!!!  
  
Vash: Hi  
  
Hiei: He is supposed to protect you from us??  
  
Brimstone: Yup  
  
Vash: um.. Errr.  
  
Hiei: *Laughs*  
  
Brimstone: *Growls*  
  
Rayne: Hi  
  
Vash: Hello *Shakes Rayne's hand*  
  
Rayne: *Blushes* Brimstone: *Drags Vash away from Rayne* Quit flirting and do you're job!!!  
  
Vash: uh. sorry  
  
Hiei: *rolling around on the floor laughing*  
  
Brimstone: *Puts on headphones and starts singing*  
  
Vash: O.o  
  
Brimstone: Please read and review!! Thank you!! *Continues singing* 


	10. Startiling dreams

*Appears in a flash of fire* Okay now that school has started it is going to be longer before new chapters come out. Well let's get started with Chapter 10!!  
  
Chapter 10: Startling dreams  
  
I yawned widely and my golden eyes flickered open I looked around for anyone I knew. I quickly figured out that I was alone, Hiei was gone and there was no one else in my line of sight. My heart felt like it was torn in half my mind screamed my vision became blurry and a loud voice rose out of the shadows. "My Sayge." The voice said loudly and then a figure stepped out. I had never before seen this man and was instantly suspicious. The man had spiky silver hair and his eyes were black as midnight. I could sense an evil on him but I wasn't sure if it was my demon or my angel blood that could sense the evil aura surrounding him.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked my wings unfolding and a white light surrounding me. The man just smiled, and then took a step towards me his black eyes sparkling in the sunlight. My claws elongated along with my fangs. Black streaks appeared in my hair, and my eyes began to bleed crimson. "Come no closer." I said my voice sounding harsh and cold. Foolishly the man completely ignored my warning and took another step. Wind began to swirl around me and then flames grew around my body.  
  
Anger flashed in my eyes and the flames around me became darker almost completely black. "You are mine Sayge." The man whispered and then suddenly pain began to shoot through my body. I refused to give in and bit down on my teeth. My fangs pierced my lip and I felt blood run down my face. My vision became blurry and I cried out and fell to the ground pain was shooting through my body it felt as though my blood was on fire. I opened my mouth, as though to scream but found I couldn't make a sound. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me my eyes opened but other than that I found I could not move. My angel blood had completely abandoned me  
  
What did he do to my angel blood I wondered and then an idea crossed my mind. My angel blood was unusable but maybe just maybe my demon blood would be free. I shut my eyes tight and surged forward my demon blood. Flames grew around my body and I stood up my bangs shadowed my eyes. My fangs grew sharper, longer and larger. My claws grew sharper and longer. The color of my hair turned pitch black, red streaks appeared across my face and the flames around my body turned crimson while some of the flames were completely black. My hair rose up straight and then my bangs did my eyes had turned a bloody crimson and had slashes of black in them. I growled my fangs barred my claws grew even sharper.  
  
"I don't know how you put my angel blood to sleep but I have a surprise for you my demon blood is very much awake." I growled "Firestorm." I screamed. White, black, and red flames surrounded me. I tightly shut my eyes my claws flexed once and then my eyes shot open. Deep within them you could see flames dancing. I lifted up my right hand and pointed it at the man with a simple flick of my wrist all of the flames shot straight at him. The man just smirked and then huge black wings shot out of his back. His wings were black with crimson tips and they looked like angel wings. The wings closed around him protecting him at that very moment though my angel blood awoke. My wings grew, all of them. My wings sparkled in the sunlight my eyes dancing with flames. My hair turned silver with black streaks.  
  
I smirked knowing my demon blood would do some damage but mixed I was deadly. I rose my right hand again flames danced across my skin making my skin glow slightly. His wings would protect him for the last attack but not this one. I called forth all of the fire I could get and then I looked at the man and flicked my wrist again. The man's wings unfolded and rose he looked at me the smirk still on his face and then he raised up his wrist. "Bind of shadows." He yelled and shadows appeared around his form and his wrist. He turned to look at me his black eyes sparkling. "You are mine." He growled and then he pointed at me. The shadows around him lifted and came towards me. I tried to dodge but the shadows surrounded me. Locking me in place, I found I could not move.  
  
Hatred rose deep within me, my demon blood began to pound with it. My flames had completely disappeared. The silver haired angel looked at me his black eyes taking in everything. I shivered slightly his black eyes seemed haunting and full of death and destruction. Suddenly the man began to laugh, "How easy this was." He growled stepping closer and closer to me. "You have always been mine Sayge." He said laughing as he walked closer and closer. My bloody crimson eyes widened and the flames burning deep in them intensified as my anger rose to new heights. "I belong to no one." I growled anger rising fast. The man just laughed, "Oh but Sayge you do." He whispered he was so close now that I could smell his scent.  
  
This man's scent it was like nothing I had every smelt it was a mixture of things I could not place. Although one of the scents smelt like my flames. I glared at him my eyes flashing with anger and flames. The man was now standing straight in front of me. "Remember." He whispered touching my forehead gently. I flinched but then suddenly my eyes dropped shut I could just imagine Hiei coming back to find me gone or to find me dead. Soon though even my thoughts died as I fell to the ground.  
  
My eyes flickered open and I blinked slightly looking around I was in the same spot. Instantly I was confused I then caught sight of Hiei standing over by a fire he wasn't looking at me. I felt a wave of strong emotions overcome me then and I blinked slightly remembering everything that we had been through. "He left me here but had me remember him, but why?" I whispered to myself and then I walked towards Hiei. Tears filled my eyes as I got closer and closer to him my silver eyes sparkling with love and pain at the same time.  
  
"Hiei." I whisper. Hiei turns to look at me and something in his eyes changes he sees something new in my eyes. "I remember." I whispered and then I hugged him tightly. Tears fell as I sobbed into his chest. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and then I pull away and lean up towards Hiei and touch my lips gently to his. I pulled slightly away, "I love you." I whispered and then pressed my lips back to his gently.  
  
A cruel laugh tore through my mind and I felt my eyes drop shut. "Sayge know this I made you remember for a reason taking you from him without you're memories was easy almost too easy but be warned next time we meet you will be mine." Said the same cruel voice and then I feel to the ground out cold.  
  
~Sayge's dream~  
  
The silver haired angel stood before me his black eyes glittering with fury he ran at me a sword pointed at my heart. "If I can't have you no one will." He growled his voice deadly cool. My head lifted and I stared deep into those cold eyes. Tears slipped from my eyes, which had turned red with slashes of black in them. The tears were bloody and they ran down my face. A bloody dagger was gripped tightly in my hand. The scent of blood was all around.  
  
At the last moment the silver haired angel stopped his sword pressing lightly against my chest. I looked at him and dropped the bloody dagger my eyes drew up to the heavens and I felt the bloody tears fall down my cheeks. "I'm coming Hiei." I whispered and my eyes drew back to those cold black eyes. "You have made you're choice." The silver haired black-eyed angel said and then he pushed the sword forward lightly. It pierced my skin and blood began to drip down my chest. I felt no pain it was nothing but a deep numbness.  
  
"I have nothing to live for." I whispered softly and then I shut my eyes. Suddenly the sword was pulled back a cruel laughter rang in my ears. "Then you shall live I will break you Sayge you will submit to me when I am through." My eyes shot open the whole ground began to shake my eyes turned on the silver haired angel. If you had looked into my eyes at that moment you would of seen hell. I looked at the silver haired angel. "I will never submit." I screamed and lighting began to crack overhead a storm starting.  
  
"All the more fun when you fight." The cruel angel laughed. I looked at him and then I felt the ground beneath me shake horribly. Flames shot up around me surrounding my body. "You think it's so easy to control me, to take me to bend me to you're will. I'll show you the true meaning of fear." I screamed. Crimson lightning crackled around me hell raging in my bloody eyes. "You took the only one I loved you stole my family and now you will pay I will tear you apart." I screamed and locked my eyes with the cause of all of my pain and torment.  
  
~End Sayge's dream~  
  
My eyes flashed open my breathing slowed down slightly. I looked at Hiei who was looking at me looking terrified. "Sayge." He whispered. I reached up and hugged him. Well trying to convince myself that it was only a dream. Then I heard it a loud noise and Rayne came into view, "Sayge, Hiei get out of here Adriana is coming this way." She said looking at us terrified.  
  
"No I have my memories back now and I will not let her take him away from me again." I growled as Adriana coming into view. "There you are Sayge come with me." Adriana said walking towards me. "I will not." I growled anger rising my eyes flashes dangerously. "I have my memories back and I will not loose them again." I growled looking Adriana straight in the eyes. "But how?" Adriana whispered. "Never mind how I will not allow you to take them from me again I will kill you if you try." I growled the dagger already in my hand.  
  
My eyes fell to the dagger again and I remembered in my dream it had been dripping with blood and- no I thought mentally shaking my head. Do not think about it, it was only a dream nothing more. I thought still trying to convince myself that it was true. Adriana looked into my eyes and then her eyes dropped to the dagger they widened and she backed away. "I was only following orders Sayge." Adriana whispered. I felt my eyes soften slightly and I looked at her, "I know but I do not want to forget him ever again." I growled and then I looked at the heavens.  
  
My eyes softened again and my gaze drifted to Hiei who was looking at me smiling slightly. I crossed over to him at that very moment Alan and Alex ran into the clearing. "Help." They screamed. "It's Kiley and Kurama there hurt." Alex screamed looking at our small group. My eyes widened. "Kiley Kurama." I screamed and ran towards the way Alan and Alex had come. I was the first to arrive and found Kiley on the ground blood was all around her along with Kurama who laid next to her, Kiley's and Kurama's hands were gripped tightly. I looked up and saw him again. "You." I growled it was the silver haired black eyes angel. He smiled slightly at me.  
  
"Sayge I now know you're weakness." The sadistic angel laughed and then vanished in a flash of blackness. I growled and ran to Kiley's side and leaned down and touched her forehead for she looked the worse. I concentrated hard and healed her wounds. I felt to weak but soon Kiley's breathing evened out but she didn't open her eyes. I then moved over to Kurama, "Hold on Kurama." I whispered his breathing was shallow and then it stopped completely. "NO KURAMA." I yelled and touched his forehead I concentrated my hand began to glow. I intensified the glow it became a dark red and I shut my eyes pouring the remainder of my power into him. I felt his breathing start again as I fell face forward completely exhausted.  
  
~Sayge's Dream~  
  
I stood blood dripping down my face again facing off against the silver haired angel. There was a large cut across my cheek and blood was dripping from the cut. A hurt Hiei laid on the ground behind me my arms out in front of him. "You will not hurt him." I growled anger rising my eyes turning red with the black streaks again. "I see now, I see how to awaken the guardian of hell in you. Anger from people dying, me taking you're family's life wasn't enough but now I see the death of one with take you over the edge." The silver haired angel growled and then burst into a cruel laughter. "Say good bye to you're love." He yelled and then suddenly he moved quickly.  
  
I turned in time to see him over Hiei's limp body. "NO." I screamed and ran towards him my claws stretched out ready to tear him apart. I watched him bring the sword down quickly tears slipped from my eyes and blood went everywhere. I hit the ground hard a huge slash across my back. "Coward." I whispered. I got shakily to my feet the silver haired angel laughed maliciously and then swung his sword down cutting through Hiei's chest. "NO." I screamed and then I fell to the ground tears streaming down my cheeks mixed with my blood turned my tears bloody. I looked down at the ground shaking with rage, pain, and hatred. "Not Hiei anyone but Hiei." I screamed the tears still flowing I stood up. My eyes narrowed the tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt a deep rage welling up deep in my heart. I turned towards the silver haired angel my eyes completely shadowed by my bangs. My claws elongated and my eyes narrowed. "You." I whispered my eyes closing. Lightning cracked in the distance my anger rising a deep shade of red power glowed around me and swirled around my body. "I will not let you get away with this." I screamed.  
  
~End Sayge's Dream~  
  
My eyes shot open and I sat up screaming, "Hiei." I screamed. Suddenly he was by my side fear shinning in his eyes. "Hiei." I whispered and then hugged him tight sobbing into his chest. "Another premonition?" he asked looking at me intently. "It was only a dream." I said saying over and over again in my head it was only a dream it was only a dream. Although a tiny part of me wondered if Hiei was right and it was a premonition. I felt tears sting my eyes slightly and I looked at Hiei I saw the sword again cutting through his chest. My eyes shut tightly; it was only a dream I screamed over and over again in my mind trying desperately to convince myself it was.  
  
Hiei: What I die??  
  
Sayge: *Smacks Hiei on the head* No Baka that was only a dream!  
  
Brimstone: *Looks nervous* Um... I'll go with that!!  
  
Hiei: *Glares at Brimstone* YOU LET ME DIE  
  
Sayge: *Looks at Brimstone* that was just a dream right?  
  
Brimstone: Um. Anyways please read and review *smiles*  
  
Hiei: DO I DIE BAKA NINGEN  
  
Brimstone: I am not a ningen. *Growls*  
  
Sayge: o.O  
  
Brimstone: BYE BYE  
  
Hiei: Get back here you! *chases after Brimstone*  
  
Brimstone: Please read and review no flames please see I put them back together!! *Knocks Hiei on the floor* HIEI IF YOU DIE I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT STAY DEAD FOR LONG!!!!  
  
Hiei: *Stops in mid lunge* HN  
  
Sayge: Um. *Looks at Hiei and Brimstone* Why don't you read and review before they kill each other.  
  
Brimstone and Hiei: *Screams at each other*  
  
Hiei: Bitch  
  
Brimstone: Bastard  
  
Hiei: BITCH  
  
Brimstone: How creative of you!! *Rolls eyes*  
  
Hiei: YOU STUPID BITCH!!  
  
Brimstone: *Rolls eyes again and then smirks evilly* I may be a bitch Hiei but I am the author and just for that you will get it in the next chapter!!  
  
Hiei: *Jumps at Brimstone* can't write anything if you're dead!!  
  
Brimstone: *Smirks and dodges* Hiei do you forget who you're dealing with I am the guardian of hell!!  
  
Sayge: Um. someone help me please!!!!!!  
  
Brimstone and Hiei: *faces each other glaring and muttering curses at each other*  
  
Sayge: HELP SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! *Ducks under a table*  
  
*Room explodes*  
  
Brimstone: Damn it Hiei you made me get mad and now we need a new room!!  
  
Hiei: *looks slightly nervous* HOW??  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Walks into the room* what the heck happened here?  
  
Brimstone: *Tackles Sesshoumaru and holds onto his leg* My Sesshoumaru!! *Nuzzles against his leg*  
  
Sesshoumaru: 0.0 Let go of me!!  
  
Sayge: O.o okay then!!  
  
Brimstone: NO NEVER YOU ARE MINE *laughs evilly* 


	11. Demonic urges

Brimstone: Hello all Lookie I found a new room *proudly shows off a huge pink room with delicate purple flower trim*  
  
Hiei: *Enters the room* what the hell??  
  
Brimstone: Don't ya just love it Hiei? *Points to the center of the room that has a huge ceramic bunny painted in light pink and red paisleys and yellow daisies all around it's feet* I must admit it's not very becoming for the guardian of hell but I like it!!!  
  
Hiei: *Pulls out his katana and jumps at the bunny*  
  
Brimstone: FREEZE MISTER *jumps in front of Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Smirks* fine I'll kill you too!!  
  
Brimstone: *Smirks* well Hiei I must admit you're very brave but now I end this!  
  
Hiei: *Looks confused* what!  
  
Brimstone: Pulls out a blood red stone and tosses it into the air where it explodes and turns into a million flaming blood red daises that surround the bunny*  
  
Hiei: 0.0 what the hell??  
  
Brimstone: *scratches head* that wasn't supposed to happen! *Pulls out a million blood red stones* WHERE IS IT?? *Looks straight at Hiei* YOU!!  
  
Hiei: Huh??  
  
Brimstone: *Raises up her hand and points at Hiei* Where is my hell stone?  
  
Hiei: where is what??  
  
Brimstone: *Eyes flame red* give it now Hiei, if you don't you're done for, and I cannot stress this enough.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Enters the room and looks around* unsacred lord I've stepped into hell.  
  
Brimstone: *Turns and sees Sesshoumaru* My Sesshoumaru you've come for me and I didn't even summon you. You do love me *starts to cry cause she's so happy*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Turns and makes a mad dash for the door*  
  
Brimstone: *Lifts up her hand and twists it the door shuts and then locks with a loud clink* Sesshoumaru *winks* you aren't going anywhere.  
  
Hiei: *Starts laughing*  
  
Brimstone: I tire of you *lifts up her hand and causes flames to surround Hiei and lift him up to the ceiling flicks her wrist and causes Hiei to go on mute*Now where were we!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: help me *in a small timid voice*  
  
Brimstone: What hold you? Alrighty then!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *is at a loss for words*  
  
Brimstone: *Suddenly remembers about her hell stone* Sesshoumaru do you have my hell stone?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *pulls out a blood red stone with flames sparkling in it*  
  
Brimstone: Yay... do please give it to me Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Only if you let me go!  
  
Brimstone: *smiles* Well Sesshoumaru I admire your compromising abilities but I'm afraid that will never happen. *Raises her hand and calls her hell stone to her*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ahh Damn.  
  
Brimstone: Now Sesshoumaru freeze *holds out her hell stone*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Can't move* Help me!!  
  
Brimstone: Now Sesshoumaru you are all mine FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!  
  
Sesshoumaru: My god I have stepped into hell! Brimstone: *looks around confused* But I don't guard this place!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Rolls his eyes* SOME ONE HELP ME!!  
  
Brimstone: Opps I got a little carried away let's get on with the story!! Oh and just so you know Sesshoumaru is MINE If you even so much as look at him in a seductive manner you will face my wrath!! Now on with chapter 11. *laughs playfully*  
  
Chapter 11: Demonic Urges  
  
My breathing slowly returned to normal as my tears stopped I pulled away from Hiei and looked deep into his eyes. I hugged him tightly against myself and then pressed my lips gently against his. I silently swore I would never allow that, I would never loose Hiei I would rather die than be without him.  
  
I pulled away from Hiei and stared deep into his eyes I could hear a storm in the distance and was beginning to wonder if this was a sign of things to come. I shook my head no hearing a storm didn't mean that something bad would happen but then I remembered the lighting cracking in my dreams and shivered slightly.  
  
My love I thought to myself and smiled gently or at least I tried to smile, it turned out to be more of a saddening feeling. I could still hear the cruel laughter of the angel in my head; I began to shake my head trying to get the pictures of my dream out of my head. If Hiei died I wasn't sure what I would do but it was obvious in my dreams that he died and that awoke my dark powers.  
  
Maybe that's what it took was pain so deep that it ripped me apart. I looked at Hiei and then walked away from him my eyes staring into the ground not wanting to see anything else. I needed to get away from him perhaps that would help me get those gruesome images out of my head. As I walked away from them, I heard another person enter the clearing and by the scent I instantly knew it was Alan.  
  
I continued to walk away from the rest of them; I had to face this on my own without Hiei perhaps if I didn't involve him he would live. I entered the forest and to my relief Hiei did not follow me. I clutched the necklace he gave me tight in my hand and vowed I would not allow Hiei to die, I couldn't if he did god only knew what my demon side would do.  
  
I could destroy everything I knew if Hiei died I would kill and kill I wouldn't be able to stop already it was hard to control my demon urges. I had the urge to mate with Hiei but my angel side overpowered the demon side for now. I knew that I loved Hiei and that one day we would mate, but still it was strange my demon blood pounded when I kissed him urged me to take him to be one with him, but I fought it off trying to keep it hidden.  
  
I could easily see that he was going through the same thing trying to keep his demon urges under control but the more time we spent together the more and more harder it was becoming to keep them under control. I shut my eyes and then shook my head and opened my eyes again, now though I wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
  
If he died I would follow him, without him I had nothing and I would rather be dead that live without him. I continued to walk my head bowed deep in thought tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart felt like it was being slowly torn in half. Everything was painful and I couldn't get the image of Hiei out of my head, I tightly closed my hand into a fist.  
  
Blood began to fall from my hand, I had punctured skin but still I didn't let go. I opened my palm and the blood began to flow freely. I turned away from the way I had come from and walked another direction; I jumped up into a tree and looked around confused and sad the scent of my blood filling my nose. The tears continued to fall and fall down my cheeks pain running across my body.  
  
Suddenly I felt hands wrap around my waist I froze and slashed backwards my claws growing. I heard a familiar yell and I felt sad instantly I looked at Hiei a huge slash was across his cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered feeling sad seeing blood falling from the huge slash on his cheek. I ran away from him the tears increasing just seeing his blood had almost broke my control.  
  
I ran fast as far away from him as I could, I had to avoid him perhaps if I stayed away from him my urges would stay hidden and he would live. I knew it was all because of me that he died in my dreams and that scared me. It scared me to the point that I wanted to scream and run the other way. I was afraid; afraid of what would happen if I got closer to him I had to stay away for both his and my sake.  
  
I kept running finally I stopped and fell to the ground tears spilled from my eyes. Pain was running across my heart and my legs from running so hard. I could barely breath and coughed. I felt the tears increase I was so sad and I couldn't stop crying. Suddenly I felt something strange and spun around a figure stood behind me. I didn't get a good look at him but I could clearly tell that he had brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
I stared at the place he had been for a moment and then I sighed. I spun around the scent of Hiei was behind me. He stood looking at me his crimson eyes full of fear. "Sayge." He whispered looking at me gently tears ran down my face. Hiei took a step closer to me and I backed away from him, images of him dead on the ground filled my mind and I began to shake my head hard. "NO." I screamed covering my eyes with my hands.  
  
"I won't let it happen." I screamed. Suddenly Hiei's hands were holding me, "Sayge what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear. "NO." I screamed again and then I knew what I must do. I pushed Hiei away from me my heart felt like it was being ripped apart. Hiei looked at me a hurt look crossing into his eyes, "Hiei." I whispered tears forming in my eyes again and running down my face.  
  
I pulled him against me and pressed my lips gently to his, he deepened the kiss and then I pulled away. "That will be our last kiss," I whispered tears running down my cheeks. "What?" Hiei was looking at me a pained look crossing into his face. "I don't love you anymore Hiei." I finished and then ran away from him just barely able to keep from falling to the ground and crying until I died.  
  
I ran and ran, branches cutting at my skin and blood running down my arms and legs. I couldn't feel anything though I was completely numb; the pain in my heart was enough to tear me completely apart. I had never felt like this in my life, not when my parents had died not when I had lost my memory of Hiei. I felt like my heart was being torn apart. Blood ran down my legs and tears ran down my cheeks. I must look a mess, I know but I couldn't care a less what I look like.  
  
I fell to the ground and sobbed hard. I cried and cried nothing would be able to make me stop. "Sayge." Said Alan's voice behind me, I completely ignored him and continued to sob into the grass my heart had been ripped out of my chest, but I knew deep in my heart that it was for the best the only way I'd be able to keep Hiei alive the only way that he would live.  
  
I jumped to my feet tears rolling down my cheeks, Hiei's scent was behind me, I looked at him. I could smell anger rising off of Alan, and sadness enveloping Hiei. "Sayge, why did you say that? I know you love me." He asked looking at me sadly. I sobbed, "Because I've had premonitions of you dying because of me." I whispered softly. I felt Hiei wrap his arms around me, "I will not die Sayge, I love you I can't leave you alone I can't."  
  
He pressed his lips against mine, tenderly "I love you Sayge and I want to be with you forever." He whispered against my lips and then looked deep into my eyes. I looked into his and sighed I loved him, and he loved me back we would be together forever. I hugged him tightly against me, then I heard a hurt voice behind me say, "I'll leave you two alone then." Then Alan vanished.  
  
I was pulled into Hiei's grip we kissed softly and then I leaned into his chest and shut my eyes my mind calm. I fell into a deep sleep; Hiei's heart beat calming me completely. I awoke and found myself on the grass by myself, I sniffed the air Hiei was close I followed his scent till I came to a hot spring. Hiei was sitting down in it, I could see his muscular chest, but everything else was covered. My demon instincts started screaming, and I found I couldn't stop staring.  
  
The water ripped against his muscular chest and I watched as the water rolled down it. My eyes following every drop of water, I stepped out Hiei's eyes fell on me and I saw a blush cross his cheeks. I smiled at him and then took off my top and bottom and joined him. He looked at me his eyes wide while I looked at him.  
  
His eyes ran over my body and I dropped underneath the water and wet my hair. I arose out of the water I could tell Hiei was fighting his demonic urges, I smiled at him and crossed over to him. He froze and I saw him visibly flinch. I stopped it was obvious if I came any closer he would lose control, I smiled at him and then dunked myself underneath the water. The warm water was comfortable and washed out off all of the dried blood on my legs.  
  
When I resurfaced Hiei was looking at me, his eyes locked on mine. We were so enchanted with each other that we didn't hear the sounds of someone coming our way. Yuske entered the clearing as I started toward Hiei a red tint appearing in my eyes. "Sayge." Called Yuske completely knocking me out of my trance.  
  
I looked up and saw Yuske his eyes wide as he looked at Hiei and myself, "I need to speak with you." He said looking intently at the two of us. I looked at Yuske and then blushed realizing I had been about ready to pounce on Hiei in front of Yuske. I blushed even worse at that though and then stood up then blushed and dunked myself. "I'll be out in a moment." I said blushing horribly.  
  
As soon as Yuske had left I hopped out and then pulled on my clothes still blushing, I didn't look Hiei in the eyes as I walked towards where Yuske had left. I found him quickly, "Okay what do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed that he had interrupted Hiei and I. "Koemna wanted me to ask you to join our team." Yuske said looking intently at me. "Since you're pretty powerful and all."  
  
"And since we are going to do the dark tournament again." (Okay I know, this won't make much since, but this is the second time they did it. I will have to make the people up cause I don't remember the names of the fighters from the first one) "The dark tournament?" I asked looking at Yuske I was confused and didn't remember anything about a dark tournament.  
  
"It's a tournament we're gonna fight in." Yuske said, "And Koemna wants you to be on our fighting team, with Hiei, me Kuwabara, and Kurama." Yuske finished. I nodded, "I will join you're team." I answered. Yuske smiled, "Great we will be leaving tonight." Then he left. My mouth dropped open, "Tonight?" I said out loud. "Come on let's go to Kurama's house and pack." Hiei said behind me I spun and looked at him blushing instantly. "Okay." I answered and then we left.  
  
We got to Kurama's house I grabbed a suitcase Kurama had lent me and began to put clothes in it. I had recently bought a dress. It fell at my knees, it was kinda tight but had slits in the side up to thigh so I could move easily. It was black with crimson flames going up the sides. I kept my silver hair and golden eyes. I looked at Guido and then grabbed him and hugged him close to me. Kurama came into the room caught sight of Guido and then pulled out a cat carrier, "I figured you'd want to take him with you." He said simply and then left.  
  
I put Guido in the cat carrier and then grabbed my suitcase; I looked at my shoes and finally settled on a pair of tan sandals. I slipped them on and then walked down the stairs. Hiei was already packed along with Yuske and Kuwabara. They looked at me when I entered the room, all their mouth's falling open. "Ready?" I asked.  
  
They all nodded, Hiei looked at me. I smiled back, at that moment three girls entered the room, One was Keiko, the two I didn't know their names but one had aqua hair and crimson eyes like Hiei's my eyes were drawn to Hiei and then back to the woman, they looked the same. The other had long brown hair and eyes. (I think please forgive me if I'm wrong also what is her name?? I can't remember *feels stupid*)  
  
Then Botan also came through the door, I hadn't seen her for a while but it was obvious she knew all about me. She smiled and waved, I smiled back but found myself staring at Hiei intently, why did they're eyes look the same I wondered to myself. "Sayge this is Yukina." Botan said gesturing to the aqua haired woman. She smiled brightly at me, "Hello Sayge." She said gently. I smiled back but was still unnerved about those eyes.  
  
We left after that, I don't much remember the way we got there but when we arrived the demon crowd began to chant, "Kill Yuske." I looked at all of them my anger rising my angel blood was pounding. So many demons it was becoming nervous.  
  
A woman with fox ears appeared with a microphone and then said, "May team Yuske, and team Sarni please step forward." Yuske and a demon with short dark blue hair and piercing black eyes stepped forward. "The fight will be one on one, for four bouts." The woman said and then began to introduce each team.  
  
"We have team Ureameish (I think) from last year, there is Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara and a new comer." Said the woman into the microphone. I instantly became slightly annoyed, and walked up to her, "My name is Sayge." I growled darkly the demon in my rising. She flinched slightly and then nodded, "Um.. Okay." She said nervously.  
  
Yuske looked at me, "You wanna go first?" he asked. I nodded I was itching to fight. I walked up entering the ring, while a man from the other side with forest green hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward. "This looks to be a great fight, Kai and the new comer Sayge will start." I looked at Kai my golden eyes sparkling mysterious I smirked slightly and then wondered if I'd need to take my demon form, to beat him. "You may begin." The woman said.  
  
Kai looked at me and smiled, "My what a beauty you are." He said looking me up and down. My eyes narrowed, "What a cocky little demon you are." I growled. His eyes widened, "making fun of demons now are you angel? You better watch your mouth or you might regret it." He growled. I smiled, "So you know I'm an angel, but I bet you don't know what else I am." I growled and then shot out my wings my bangs shadowing my eyes.  
  
I unsheathed my dagger and then began to speak softly, "Bless this dagger heaven may all unworthy flesh burn under its touch." I whispered and then the dagger began to glow silver. "Now to show you what I truly am." I screamed and then shut my eyes rising off of the ground black streaks appeared in my hair and claws grew on my fingers my fangs elongated and my lips began to glow silver and I felt the blood sizzle on my fangs.  
  
Flames grew around my body, and my eyes shot up they were golden with slashes of crimson in them. I looked at Kai and then laughed, "Now die demon." I screamed holding up my hands and screaming, "Firestorm." I threw red, black, and white flames at the man they hit him hard he screamed and hit the ground but was still alive. He glared up at me. Lightning appeared in his hand, and he threw it at me. I crossed my wings over my form, protecting myself.  
  
Then I realized something, the ball didn't hit I unfolded my wings Kai was looking at Hiei and smirking then he tossed the ball of lighting his way. That broke my control, the wind began to increase and my flames vanished, my hair turned completely black my bangs shadowed my eyes completely I looked at him. My angel features completely gone. He looked at me confused I looked up at him my bangs rising in the air; my eyes were completely crimson with dark slashes of black in them.  
  
"Darkness slash." I growled and jumped at him slashing him hard with my claws. He screamed in pain the scent of blood was everywhere now. "Leave Hiei alone." I growled darkly. Then I heard it the statistic's angel's dark laugh. I screamed rage over coming me and I dug my claws into the earth, "Fire of hell rise forth, the guardian of hell has passed judgment." I growled. "ETERNAL DAMNATION." I screamed as a crack appeared in the ground underneath Kai's feet. The ground crumbled and Kai fell into it screams of anguish heard by the crowd, then the hole sealed itself.  
  
"Winner by death Sayge." The woman said her voice shaking the crowd cheered, while some looked fearful. I transformed back to my silver haired golden-eyed form and then limped out of the ring exhausted. The moment I was out I fell to the ground. Hiei looked at me and then pressed his lips to mine I pushed him off, "No Hiei you need you're strength." I said softly and then I smiled up at him.  
  
Hiei nodded and then stepped forward his fight was next, I wasn't worried but something didn't seem right. I looked around, and felt it again a dark power a feeling that something was going to happen that wouldn't be good. I focused on Hiei and then shivered, "Don't you dare break your promise." I whispered softly. Hiei nodded at me and then turned to face his opponent.  
  
Brimstone: YEAH... Finally chapter 11 is done!  
  
Sayge: *Looks around* Where's Hiei?  
  
Brimstone: Oh... I forgot, *removes Hiei from the ceiling and allows him to talk*  
  
Hiei: *Jumps at Brimstone* I'm gonna kill you, you fuckin bitch.  
  
Brimstone: *Looks pissed* THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! *Eyes flame red*  
  
Alan: *Enters the room* Oh SHIT  
  
Sayge: *Ducks under a table* Not again!!  
  
Hiei: Ought Ohh.  
  
Brimstone: *Raises up her hands and flames appear in them* COME TO ME HELL STONE!!  
  
Hiei: 0.0 I think I'm in trouble!  
  
Brimstone: NO SHIT *her hell stone appears in her hand*  
  
Alan: Calm down Brimstone!! *Pleads*  
  
Brimstone: *Completely ignores Alan* Hell stone, grant me all of my dark powers!  
  
*There is a brilliant flash of crimson and Brimstone stands flames surrounding her*  
  
Hiei: OH NOO  
  
Brimstone: I AM THE GUARDIAN OF HELL; I REFUSE TO BE SUBJECTED TO YOUR TORTURE! *Walks slowly towards Hiei*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Raises an eyebrow* She's scary when she's angry.  
  
Alan: *Runs screaming out of the room*  
  
Brimstone: *Growls deep in her throat* I GUARD HELL YOU IDIOT, I'M NOT A ANGEL, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CROSS ME HIEI!!  
  
Hiei: *Backs away*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hmm. A woman after my own heart.  
  
Brimstone: Anyways, please read and review sorry it took so long, for this chapter to get out blame my parents and my teachers; I've been grounded off of the Internet now for a while. But I will try so hard to get the other one out as SOON AS POSSIBLE I SWEAR!! Well I gotta fly, Peace out!!! 


	12. Unwanted interuptions and Girl talk

Sesshoumaru: *Walks in the room* Brimstone!!  
  
Brimstone: *Looks up from her typing at Sesshoumaru* Yes?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Looks confused* what are you dong?  
  
Brimstone: *Smiles and then looks at the computer screen* Oh just working on New Reality.  
  
Sayge: *Enters the room* Hey Brim!!  
  
Brimstone: *Doesn't even look up* hey Sayge.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Glares at Sayge*  
  
Sayge: Um. *looks scared* I gotta go see ya Brim. *Exits the room very quickly*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Brimstone how come you're not attacking me like normal?  
  
Brimstone: *Raises an eyebrow* Why do you want me to?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No, of course not. *Trying to convince himself*  
  
Alan: *Enters the room* Hey!  
  
Brimstone: *Nods* hey Alan.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Chases Alan out of the room*  
  
Brimstone: *Looks at Sesshoumaru* what is up with you today?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Snaps* NOTHING.  
  
Brimstone: Right like I believe that. *Looks at Sesshoumaru strangely*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Um. *has a really weird look in his eyes*  
  
Brimstone: *Rolls her eyes* Anyways let's get started on Chapter 12. As always thank you for the reviews. *Sniffs* you guys are just tooo nice. *Passes out cookies for everyone who reviewed* Thank you all, I'm working really hard on getting myself ungrounded so I can get the chapters up sooner. NOW on with the FANFIC *hears cheers*  
  
Chapter 12: Unwanted interruptions and Girl talk  
  
I looked at Hiei as he turned to face his opponent which looked a lot like the guy I had faced except he had red hair and deep blue eyes. I instantly felt my eyes narrow as the demon looked from Hiei to me and then smirked evilly.  
  
I saw Hiei's hands on his Katana although his back was turned to me I could tell his eyes were narrowed in anger and he was ready to fight. I shut my eyes and concentrated, 'I love you.' I whispered into his mind and then I concentrated hard. I dug my claws into the ground and called forth my warrior wolf. It jumped out a hole that appeared in the ground and looked at me it's eyes locked with mine.  
  
I reached over and petted it gently, "something is not right wolf, and I want you to find out what it is." I whispered just loud enough for it to hear me. It nodded and then it sat down next to me its eyes on the man that was facing off against Hiei.  
  
"Here we have Hiei and Raiki, let's begging now." Said the woman with the fox ears. Hiei unsheathed his Katana and brandished it at Raiki, Raiki smiled and then said, "I have a way to make this more interesting Hiei." Hiei's eyes narrowed angrily, but he didn't say anything. "How about if I win, you're woman in mine." Raiki said loudly.  
  
I flinched anger rising in me; I looked at Hiei flames were flickering in his angry eyes. "You can not have Sayge." Hiei growled darkly. Raiki began to laugh, "Then you have to kill me." Hiei smirked, "Gladly." He growled and ran at Raiki his Katana ready.  
  
My wolf began to growl darkly and I looked at the wolf and then I felt it something was definitely wrong. "Stop." Raiki said holding up his hand. Hiei was frozen in mid jump. He glared at Raiki, "What magic is this?" he hissed anger rising.  
  
"Now Hiei, calm down I haven't done anything yet." Raiki said laughing and then he looked at me. "Come to me." He said. I found my feet walking towards him, I tried to stop but found I couldn't. "Sayge." Hiei howled looking at me strangely. "Good now come here Sayge." Raiki said laughing darkly. I walked closer to him growling darkly, "Stop this release me." I howled anger rising.  
  
Raiki reached forward and grabbed me and then pulled me close to him. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME." I screamed and then tried to bite him but he smiled and then said. "Stop." I found I couldn't move. "Now Sayge you are mine, I will take you in front of him and then you will kill him." Raiki whispered into my ear.  
  
A strange feeling overcame me and I nodded peacefully. Raiki smiled evilly, "Now Sayge I'm going to make you're demonic urges come forth are you ready." Raiki whispered into my ear biting it. I shivered and then nodded, "Yes I'm ready." I whispered.  
  
"Good," Raiki whispered and then put his hand on my forehead. "Awaken Demon." He whispered softly. Immediately strong urges began to rise within me, I felt arms began to run across my body. A deep moan escaped my lips and I growled lustfully.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Hiei looking at me; I blinked and then looked into Hiei's eyes my mind clearing. I felt Raiki's lips press against mine and I pulled forth my poison. It hit his lip and began to burn them then I growled and shoved him away from me. "Don't you fucking touch me." I hissed my anger rising even higher.  
  
"How did you?" Raiki growled and then began to scream the poison on his lips burning and starting to take effect. "How did you break my spell?" He growled out during screams. "What did you do?" he screamed again and I watched as he started to dissolve into nothing.  
  
"A poisonous kiss a horrible way to die but die you will." I growled and then walked away from him as he screamed again but this time the scream was cut off. "Winner by death Hiei." Yelled the woman with the fox ears as the crowd began to boo. I turned to look at them flames rising around me they stared at me enchanted.  
  
I looked at Hiei who could finally move again he looked at me and then slowly began to walk towards me. "Hiei." I whispered sadness rising. "I'm sorry." I said tears wheeling up in my eyes. "I'm soo sorr-." I began but Hiei cut me off his lips colliding with mine.  
  
"Hiei." I whispered and then pressed my lips back against his, in one swift movement I was pulled into Hiei's hands and then he ran back to the sidelines without breaking our kiss. Hiei's tongue pressed at my lips asking for entry, I opened my mouth and allowed him to come in. His tongue waged a war with my own for dominance between the two of us.  
  
Finally the two of us pulled away and looked at Yuske who was giving both of us a really weird look. "Kurama's fighting." He said. I turned to look at Kurama, and then I felt a hand touch my back. I spun around and saw Kiley smiling at me. "To busy to notice weren't' you." She whispered. I blushed while she giggled.  
  
"Well you should be the one worried after all he is your man." I growled. At that Kiley blushed horrible her face turning the color of a tomato. "Well I-." She started I just laughed and then looked at Hiei who was smiling at me but something strange was lurking in his crimson eyes. I followed his gaze it landed on Yukina.  
  
Yukina looked at Kuwabara and then said, "I wonder if I ever will find my brother." Then it hit me I looked at Hiei and then looked back at Yukina. "What?" I said somewhat loudly for it drew Yukina to look at me. "Did you say something Sayge?" she asked. I looked at Hiei and then looked back at Yukina. I saw Hiei look at me and then a scared look crossed his face, 'Don't tell her.' Hiei growled into my mind. 'I'm begging you don't tell her please.' He finished.  
  
I looked at Hiei and then looked back at Kurama who was attacking a woman with long blue hair and deep burgundy eyes. I hadn't cached her name and truthfully my mind was on Hiei and Yukina. Soon the match was over the lady was knocked out and we were traveling back to where we were staying. "Hiei, I would like to have a word with you." I growled slightly angry. Hiei nodded and then we walked away form the rest of the group.  
  
When we were far enough away from them I blew up, "You have a sister and you never told me." I growled angrily. Hiei looked at me "quiet Sayge they will hear you." He said trying to calm me down. "I don't give a flying fuck if they can hear me or not why didn't you tell me?" I growled. Hiei looked at me and then sighed, "She doesn't know either I don't want her to be ashamed of me."  
  
I looked at Hiei, "Why would she be ashamed of you?" I asked quite confused. "She deserves to know that you are her brother." I growled quite angrily. "You need to tell her Hiei, she needs to know." "NO." Hiei screamed angrily and then ran leaving me standing there. "Hiei." I called after him. "Come back please." I screamed.  
  
Then I ran anger fueling me, I found a hot spring and in a matter of a few seconds had shed all me clothes and jumped in it. Letting the warm water wash away all my aches pain and my thoughts. I went under the water and then broke the surface droplets of water going everywhere. "Hiei." I whispered softly, "What did you do that you don't want your own sister to know."  
  
"I'm a murder." Hiei whispered behind me I spun around and looked at him. "I killed people innocent people." He whispered. I looked at him, "Hiei she wouldn't be ashamed of you, she would love you for her brother, she is looking for you let her search be over with now." I whispered looking at Hiei.  
  
"I can't." Hiei whispered. "I understand, keep it from her for now but promise me you will tell her one day." I whispered looking at him sadly. Hiei nodded, "I promise Sayge." I smiled, "Good now come and join me." I said going underneath the water again. When I resurfaced Hiei was in the water next to me. I looked at him my eyes running over every inch of exposed flesh.  
  
Brimstones Thingies (Okay look, I will do a lemon, but I'm not going to post it here, I will write one probably in a couple of chapters I don't want my story getting deleted. So if you are old enough, and you want to read it review and ask, as I'm sure most of you will want to read it. I will make it so that you don't have to read that chapter to understand the rest of the story, but I will put an authors note in when I get to that chapter.)  
  
I crossed closer and closer to Hiei my eyes glinting red when suddenly I heard, "HIEI, SAYGE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I growled angrily and then jumped out of the hot spring and into my clothes leaving Hiei behind me unable to look at him. I came into the clearing where Kurama stood calling with Kiley next to him, I walked up to him and then grabbed him by the throat and hissed, "I'm warning you now fox if you ever interrupt us again I will kill you." I hissed and then stomped off my flames rising and drying off my hair.  
  
I stomped into my room and then shed my dress and pulled on a short pair of shorts and a blue shirt. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." I growled still angry. Hiei opened the door smirked and then ran at me knocking me into the bed he pinned me down and began to nibble on my ear. "Oh god." I groaned.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door, "Hey Shrimp what are you doing in there." Yelled Kuwabara. Hiei jumped off of me angrily and then shot through the door myself following him. I stood in the doorway watching Hiei chasing a screaming Kuwabara his Katana in his hand. "I'm gonna kill you." Hiei screamed.  
  
Kuwabara ran through the door, Hiei turned to look at me I smirked playfully and then ran back in the door Hiei followed me. He tackled me onto the bed and began to trail kisses down my neck. When suddenly, there was another loud knock on the door, "HEY HIEI." Called Botan's cheerful voice. Hiei growled angrily and then crashed through the door. I followed him, "Why can't you guys' leave us alone." I growled angrily as Hiei chased a screaming Botan from the room.  
  
Hiei turned to look at me; I smirked and then ran back into the room. Hiei following me he jumped on me knocking me to the floor his hands running across my skin his tongue tracing my ear. I moaned loudly as his hands reached underneath my shirt, and began to run up and down my chest. I groaned loudly and then pulled his lips onto my own.  
  
I ran my tongue across his lips asking for entry, when suddenly there was a crash and someone crashed through the door and landed on the floor it was Yuske. Keiko stood outside the door an angry look on her face. I looked at Hiei who was shaking with anger; I put my finger to his lips and then stood up. "Another time." I whispered softly and then walked towards Keiko.  
  
"Yuske YOU PERVE." Keiko screamed at the knocked out Yuske on the floor. I put my arm gently around Keiko, "Come on let's go." I said softly a last sad look at Hiei and we excited the room. Botan looked at me and shivered, "What happened?" she asked "Oh nothing just Yuske being his normal self." I growled and then looked sadly at Botan. "Sorry about Hiei." I said softly.  
  
Botan nodded and then Yukina came in the door. "What is going on?" she asked kindly. "Oh, nothing new Yukina." I said almost laughing. Keiko Botan and me exited where we were staying, "Let's go find some hot springs." Botan and Yukina both said excitedly. I laughed, "Sure lets go, I looked behind me Hiei stood looking at me sadly. I looked at him sadly and then the three girls and me went to the hot springs.  
  
We arrived at the hot springs for the third time that day I shed my clothes and plunged into the warm water. I broke the surface; Yukina, Keiko and Botan were all in the water. Keiko sighed, "Sometimes Yuske just makes me so mad." She growled. I began to laugh, "Yeah I could see how." I said laughing hard. Keiko smiled and then started laughing. "What about you and Hiei?" she asked looking at me intently. I laughed, "Well Hiei he's different not like that." I said smiling.  
  
Botan began to giggle, "Then why did he look like he was going to pounce on you today?" she asked. I began to blush, "Well um. he, just we just you know." I said and began to blush worse as the three girls broke into giggles. Suddenly Kiley ran into the clearing and jumped into the water. I laughed and then we all looked at her, "Speaking of jumping on people." I said laughing. "What about you and Kurama?" I asked. Kiley began to blush, "I could say the same thing about you and Hiei, and I mean you should have seen Kurama's face he was all. "Was that Sayge, okay who's taken our Sayge?" I started laughing.  
  
"Hey all." Said two familiar female voices, I looked up to see Rayne and Adriana they shed they're clothes and jumped in to. "Hey Rayne Adriana." I called laughing brightly. "So Rayne I heard you and Alan have a thing." Kiley said laughing. Rayne began to blush, "Well yeah, but did you two hear about-." She started but Adriana hissed, "Shut it." I began to laugh, "No Rayne do tell." I said laughing harder.  
  
Rayne cracked a bright smile, "Well Alex and Adriana are together." Then she broke into laughter. "REALLY." I yelled and then Rayne, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Kiley, and me all broke into laugher as Adriana began to blush horribly. "Hey, what about you Botan?" I asked looking at her. Botan looked at me, "Um... no one." She said but I saw a blush twinge her cheeks. "WHO." We all chanted together. "If you all promise not to laugh, I kinda like well um. Koemna." We all burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey you promised not to laugh." Botan said blushing horribly. I looked at Yukina, "What about you?" I asked looking at her. Yukina smiled, "Well if you promise you won't tell I sorta like Kuwabara." She said smiling. I burst into laughter at that name, "YOU LIKE HIM." I yelled and then the whole group of girls burst into uncontrollable laughter even Yukina was laughing.  
  
"So Sayge." They all chanted and looked at me. I looked back at all of them slightly nervous. "Yes?" I asked looking around at all the woman's faces. "So when will we be seeing little Hiei's." Botan chirped in. My mouth fell open, "Well um. I uh..." I stuttered. "I've never seen him act the way he acts around you." Botan finished laughing. "Well I don't know Botan if people keep interrupting us never." I growled slightly but then broke into laughter blushing.  
  
Botan's mouth fell open, "You mean, that you two were-." She started. I nodded, "Not like we got the chance with all of you guys interrupting us ever two minutes." I interrupted. Botan looked at me, "I'm so sorry I had no idea." I laughed, "Even after you saw Hiei's face?" Botan smiled, "Well I thought he was a little angry for myself having just knocked on the door." Botan said thinking intently. At this our whole group broke into laughter.  
  
"What ever gave you that hint Botan?" I said and then we all broke into fits of laughter. "You should of seen him when Kuwabara interrupted us I though he might kill him, he looked so angry." I said still laughing at that group began to laugh harder unable to stop. Adriana looked intently at me, "What did he do?" she asked. I began to laugh even harder, "Well he chased him screaming out of the room yelling I'M GONNA KILL YOU his katana in his hand." I roared.  
  
"That's sounds very Hiei-ish." Kiley said the whole group unable to stop laughing. "Well he is Hiei." I said in between fits of laughter. "REALLY, I though he was a flying monkey?" Rayne said laughing. I fell over in the water laughing. We continued to laugh until we heard rustling in the tree near where we were bathing. I smirked Yuske and Kuwabara's scent coming to me. "Hey girls." I whispered looking at all of them. They all turned to look at me Rayne nodding understanding what I was sensing. "We have company what do you say we give them a big surprise." I whispered.  
  
All of the girls nodding smirking, "All right first Rayne work your magic on water. Then you Kiley we need your magic." I said smirking evilly. "While I will use my flame and my wolf." I finished and then I stood up letting the water run down my body. I smiled and then looked at the ground and smirked. "Arise my Warrior wolf." I howled in wolf language. My wolf appeared next to me coming out of the ground. I looked at it and then told it in wolf language, "To bring me the two peeping toms." My wolf nodded and then ran in the direction they were.  
  
We heard a howl and two different screams my flames rose up surrounding my body. As my wolf dragged both Yuske and Kuwabara into the clearing they were screaming loudly. "Let us go you damn wolf." I growled and walked towards them. I nodded to Rayne and she doused them in water. I nodded at Kiley and she threw lighting on them. I continued towards them as they began to smoke, "how dare you spy on us?" I growled angrily. "And how dare you disrespect MY wolf." I growled angrily. "I know what you two deserve." I yelled. "Hiei." I said loudly.  
  
Both of their eyes widened fearfully and they began to yell, "NO Anything but that." Especially Kuwabara. "Not the shrimp." He yelled. I growled, "YOU DARE TO INSULT THE GUARDIAN OF HELL'S LOVER?" I screamed anger rising. Kuwabara visibly flinched from my anger. Hiei ran into the clearing he caught sight of me and then caught sight of the two men on the ground yelling. "YOU." Hiei screamed and ran at them his Katana raised. Both Yuske and Kuwabara got up quickly and ran away screaming.  
  
I began to laugh and soon fell over from laughing so hard. Hiei looked at me and then smirked there was a flash of smoke and where Hiei had been Kiley stood. "I just love my fox powers." She said laughing. At that the entire group dissolved into laughter. "Well I guess that will teach them to spy on us again." Keiko said laughing harder. "Oh yeah they won't DARE try that again." I said.  
  
"I can't believe you've been able to do that for awhile and none of us knew, we could have used it a couple of times." Botan said while the rest of the girls continued to giggle. I began to smile and then all of the girls got out of the hot springs and got dressed and began to walk back to the place that we were staying at.  
  
Brimstone: Yeah chapter 12 is done!!! *Smiles* Well I'm going to go now.. hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye bye. *Waves* 


End file.
